Chronomancer's Games
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Logan fights three Saiyan warriors before winding up in an alternate world. Now, he must learn to save this world, find Cammy, and get back home. Luckily, he'll have the help of the late Son Goku's eldest son Gohan, but will that be enough? Rated T for Language and Violence. OC (Logan) X Cammy. Gohan x Videl.
1. The Chronomancer Strikes!

**I don't know why, but I've been in the mood to write a** _ **Dragon Ball Z/Street Fighter/Bleach**_ **story featuring Logan, Cammy, Son Goku, and Soifon as the main cast lately. This is the first chapter, and while it'll start off in the** _ **SF/Bleach**_ **universe (I count those as one), it'll be focused heavily in the** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **universe. I'll also have Kiryo, from my story 'Big Leagues', in this later, as well as Future Trunks, so I won't use Trunks and Goten that much. I will use Gohan, Videl, and (amusingly enough) Mr. Satan (Hercule) as well as several others. In essence, I'm using the four best Super Saiyans in the entire franchise (you know who the fourth one is if you discount Broly and Bardock).**

 **DISCLAIMER 1: Akira Toriyama owns the** _ **Dragon Ball**_ **franchise.**

 **DISCLAIMER 2: Tite Kubo owns** _ **Bleach.**_

 **DISCLAIMER 3: Capcom owns** _ **Street Fighter**_ **. I own the Chronomancer, Logan, and Kiryo.**

* * *

 **The Chronomancer Strikes!**

In a realm between realms, many gears turned. Clocks were ticking. Everything was a dark purple. In the realm lied a single figure observing the events that happen across the dimensions, including different versions of Earth. This figure was bored until he saw in one part of time in one universe three spherical ships venturing across the galaxy. He also looked at a different universe's Earth and saw a warrior wearing a sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, metal wrist-length cuffs, and a sword on his back. The man was well-toned and had hair and eyes the same dark shade of brown. The girl he was with had blonde hair in pigtails, a red beret, a green leotard, red gauntlets, and black boots with camouflage paint on her exposed legs.

The figure saw that the man was being covered in a light blue aura with his eyes turning to the same shade of blue. The aura was also emitting electricity around him. He took down their enemies swiftly while keeping the scowl on his face. When the man saw that they were all defeated, he turned back into his normal form and shot the girl a smile. After he said something, which looked to be like an invitation since the girl nodded and smiled back, the two walked away. The figure itself was masked and dressed in robes that revealed nothing. "This is an interesting human being. I need to give him a challenge," he said to himself, looking at the spherical ships. "I shall give him a challenge: one human against three Saiyans. That should really test his might."

* * *

 _(_ SF/Bleach _Earth…)_

In St. Louis, Logan and Cammy had just finished beating up more goons of Tobias Whale, who just can't seem to be put in jail thanks to paying off the criminal justice system. This was something that irritated the couple ever since Logan's favorite police chief retired. He hated Nick Jackson already and this just added to it. Somehow, he got elected to be the acting chief. Logan decided to take his and Cammy's minds off of it and take her to get a milkshake. "It was nice to deal with Whale's goons quickly, but was it really necessary to use 'Chidori Discharge', Darling?" Cammy asked.

"No, but I was having a really bad day," answered Logan, who got Cammy to quirk an eyebrow. "Here's what happened: Soifon called and asked if she could come over for the week. I told her she could since there's been no uneasiness between the two of us. I also asked her why and she said that her mother has been pushing to get her married, which is a repeat of what Wu-Shen tried to do. The difference is that she let Soifon pick out her groom."

"Is that why you're having a bad day? Are you afraid that Ms. Feng would try to marry Soifon off to you?"

"That right there is exactly why I'm having a bad day. When Ms. Feng came here and saw Soifon—and this was moments before you arrived—she thought Soifon chose me. We kept telling her that Soifon and I aren't marrying each other, but she wouldn't believe us. We even told her about you, but she ignored that part. The one thing that made it all better was that Yoruichi came by and took her sight-seeing. Unfortunately, while Soifon and I were relieved, she was still stressed and I was pissed off. I had her taking a nap in the guest room of the hideout while I went out to blow off some steam. You know the rest."

Cammy took it all in with a good bit of curiosity. "So in essence, while a crime lord's goons are stationed all over the city, Yoruichi is taking Soifon's mother to see the Arch, Busch Stadium, and other sights in St. Louis?" Logan nodded. "Spirit or not, Logan, Ms. Feng is an elderly woman and Yoruichi isn't near enough to defend her against a bunch of crooks and corrupt cops," Cammy said.

"Ah, but she is, my dear Cammy. Remember that there's a reason why Yoruichi is called the 'Flash Goddess'." Suddenly, a crash occurred downtown, 5 miles away from Logan and Cammy's location. The couple decided to take a look since some of the buildings were wrecked.

* * *

Logan and Cammy took to the buildings since there was a stampede of civilians running away from the crash site. All this time, the Assassin could sense three strong Spirit Energies emerging from the site. When they got there, there were three craters lined up straight. When the smoke cleared, each crater had a big space pod in it. The pods opened and three figures stepped out of it. One was wearing black armor with tan shoulder pads on it, a device with a green lens, black boots and gauntlets and had hair that went to the back of his calves with a widow's peak on his head. The second guy was a little bigger, bald on top, had a fumanchu moustache and wore the same type of armor as the first guy. He also had a similar device on his face, but the lens was blue.

The last one was shorter than the other two. He had his hair sticking straight up and had a widow's peak like the first one. His battle armor was white instead of black. Under it, he wore a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. The lens on his device was red. While he was the shortest of the three, Logan could tell he was the strongest simply by feeling out his energy. "Cammy, I want you to go back to the hideout and check on Soifon. If you should run into Yoruichi and Ms. Feng, tell them to take cover as well. The time for sight-seeing is over," Logan ordered, getting a nod from his girlfriend. After Cammy left, the Assassin peered over the building he was on as the three human-like aliens looked around.

"Hmm. I wonder what kind of price we could get for this planet. It seems like it would be perfect to sell on the market," the small alien said with a smirk, getting the other two to laugh. Suddenly, his device went off, so he looked around and saw Logan on top of a nearby building. "Check it out, boys! It's the world's media!"

"Nah, Vegeta, he might be some kind of superhero!" the bald one exclaimed, mocking the Assassin. They pushed a button on their devices and some figures came up. From the big guy's point of view, an outline surrounding Logan read a stat of his in their native language. "Power level's certainly high enough to at least match Raditz."

"Please," said the one identified as Raditz. "At the most, he's at Kakarot's strength. That's pretty weak."

"Enough," Vegeta said. "Let's go meet with him. I suppose it is a form of welcome committee." The three of them flew to Logan, obviously displaying an advantage they had over him. Raditz and the big guy tried to intimidate him, but he stood his ground and narrowed his eyes. "Greetings, native. I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race. We were originally on our way to conquer a different world, but somehow, we ended up here. These are my cohorts Nappa and Raditz. Can you tell us where here is?"

"'Here' is on my turf and in my city! I never heard of Saiyans before, Your Highness, and I don't plan on hearing about them any time soon! I suggest you go back to where you came from and stay there!" Logan shouted, eager to get the three Saiyans off of Earth.

"Well that was rude," said Raditz. "How about we show him who he's messing with? Then he'll learn about Saiyans while he's dying." Vegeta gave him the go-ahead signal, which got Raditz to charge at their Earthling host. Logan saw an opening and did a bicycle kick on his chin. This sent the Saiyan high into the air to Nappa's shock and Vegeta's amusement. Logan followed up by 'Flash Stepping' above him and slamming him down to the street, knocking his device off. The Assassin caught it and landed back where he started.

Vegeta started laughing his head off at Raditz being humiliated by a human. "Either Raditz is that weak or you're no ordinary Earthling! In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were a Saiyan Elite yourself!" Logan narrowed his eyes at the smaller Saiyan. Nappa charged at him at the same time Raditz got up. They both attacked Logan head on and thought they had him. Both Saiyans only crashed into one another and got horse kicked afterwards. They looked and saw Logan spinning on his hand back to his original position. While Vegeta smiled sadistically at the scenario, even laughing at the humiliation his two teammates were suffering, Logan's look went from anger to boredom.

"It would seem like he can take on two of us at the same time with that little maneuver," Raditz said to his teammates.

"Raditz, are you suggesting that the three of us take him on all at one time?" Raditz nodded at Vegeta's question. "I guess a Saiyan Prince can even take a suggestion from a low-class warrior. Alright, then, we'll do it." Logan was shocked as Vegeta finally entered the fray with his cohorts. He could handle Nappa and Raditz fine, but with the addition of Vegeta, this proved to be difficult…at least not without a little power boost. As the two larger Saiyans charged for him, Logan prepared to use a double clothesline on them. They disappeared, though, and reappeared behind him, grabbing an arm on each side so that he couldn't use it. Vegeta kicked him out of their grip, through several buildings, and to the park, which was where Yoruichi and Ms. Feng happened to be at.

* * *

The 'Flash Goddess' saw that her friend was flying through the air, as did Ms. Feng. "Oh dear! Logan!" the elderly woman exclaimed in worry until she saw the three Saiyans. "Nobody does that to my future son-in-law!"

"Ms. Feng, could you please find somewhere to hide?" Yoruichi asked. "I'll help Logan." Ms. Feng nodded and proceeded to Logan's hideout, feeling out Soifon's Spirit Energy.

* * *

Logan was still being beat up in the air by the three Saiyans before they stopped above him. He opened his eyes and saw that they were about to fire an energy blast from each of their hands. To Yoruichi's horror, they fired their blasts and hit Logan down to the ground. After a flurry of blasts that left Yoruichi in tears, Vegeta's scouter detected a high Power Level emanating from the Assassin's very spot. Yoruichi detected the power spike as well, so she looked as the smoke cleared. Logan was surrounded by the familiar electric blue aura of 'Chidori Discharge'. His eyes were the same color blue as well.

This didn't mean that he was still uninjured, as he suffered a few shots on his face, arms, and torso, as well has having his jeans and shirt ruined by the blasts. He shot a glare at the three Saiyans as he popped his neck. "C'mon, fellas!" he exclaimed. "Was that really the best you three got? I'm just getting warmed up here!" Vegeta laughed again while Nappa and Raditz growled. Nappa was especially getting ticked off at Logan's attitude, so he charged towards Logan seeing red. The bald Saiyan got to his level and charged for him. Logan caught one of his punches, then the other one. Both fighters planted their feet and attempted to throw the other off balance.

Vegeta was amused by this show of strength, knowing that Logan was merely holding back. He checked his Power Level on his Scouter and lost his smirk. "You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?"

"Well, Raditz, his power is equal to that of a Super Saiyan in this state. We need to take him on all at once like you suggested. Even so, I don't know if even that will be enough." Raditz nodded. The two of them charged for Logan, but they timed it wrong. He kneed Nappa in the chest, spun him around, and tossed him towards his two comrades.

"Just what the Hell are we dealing with here?" he asked. Logan looked on as Vegeta and Raditz told Nappa about the former's discovery. "You're kidding, right? How can he be as strong as a Super Saiyan? He's just a human!"

"A human with extraordinary powers, Nappa," Vegeta added. "I believe I have an idea to knock him down a few pegs." The Assassin looked in caution as the Saiyan Prince lowered himself to his level. "What is your name, warrior?"

"The name's Logan. Why?" Logan asked.

"'Logan'? How human. Let me ask you something, Logan: What is it that drives you to fight with the efficiency you have displayed today?"

"That's simple, Vegeta! It's the urge to protect the innocent as well as my friends and loved ones from both corrupt cops and monsters like you!"

"So Nappa was right! You really do play the hero! Well then, Logan, why don't we picture this: Imagine one day, you're sitting in the park enjoying your friends and loved ones having a good time! One of them invites you over to join in on the fun!" Logan was listening intently, but Yoruichi knew what Vegeta was trying to do. "Before you can join, however, a flash of light appears! The next moment, you see those you cared about gone, their bodies lying on the ground as your city burns, leaving the sky a combination of red and black!" The scenario shocked Logan and Yoruichi, the former putting his hand on his head as Vegeta spoke. "Your entire planet would be void of all population except for you! Tell me! Does that put a stop to your drive?"

The Saiyans blasted Logan while he wasn't looking. It still hurt him because he couldn't concentrate on them, despite the fact that he was in his 'Chidori Discharge' state. Yoruichi was horrified at the brutality that these Saiyans can cause. It was clear to her that Vegeta was not just the strongest, but the smartest as well. She was even more shocked when she saw Logan get up with an angered look on his face. His teeth were gritted to each other, his eyes shown a deep hatred for Vegeta, and he had his fist clenched. "No. It's the Kombat Rage again. I thought Cammy and Soifon helped him to purge it," she whispered.

"No, Vegeta! It doesn't stop my drive! If anything, it absolutely hacks me off!" Logan exclaimed. Suddenly, an electric blue pillar shot from underneath his feet, blinding the Saiyans. When the light cleared, Logan stood tall with his hair sticking straight up and his eyes still the same electric blue. Now his equally-blue aura had electricity emitting from it. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz fired a few shots at Logan, but he simply deflected them and walked forward. For the first time in their lives, Nappa and Raditz have shown that they were afraid of something other than Vegeta. "You guys come to _my_ planet, wreck _my_ city, and even put that little scenario in my head to lower my guard as you attack me! Well I've got news for you three: you won't get another chance like that!"

As Logan held his hand in front of them to prepare a blast, it became clear to Yoruichi that he had redirected the Kombat Rage that Vegeta had reawakened to a 'Stage 2 Chidori Discharge'. He closed his fist and reeled his arm back. He did a haymaker and fired several 'Chidori' projectiles that resembled the 'Sonic Boom' used by his friend and mentor Charlie Nash. He then 'Flash Stepped' behind the two bigger Saiyans and pushed them towards the attack, inflicting drastic damage on the two. He then grabbed Vegeta by the back of his armor and slammed him on the ground several times before tossing him towards his subordinates. The three Saiyans were barely conscious to see that he was about to fire an attack. "Chidori Cannon!"

Just as the blast was about to make impact, however, a dark purple portal opened up beneath them. Yoruichi dodged it, but couldn't save Cammy, who was coming to the battlefield to assist Logan, despite his instructions. The Saiyans, along with the Assassin and the Delta Red Soldier, were engulfed in the portal. It closed, leaving a stunned Yoruichi, who was sad to tell the news to both Feng women.

* * *

 _(_ DBZ _Earth…)_

In an alternate dimension similar to Logan's, the fields were green, but the road was naturally made of asphalt. The skies were blue and the clouds were white as well. However, the creatures that were there included kiwi birds, dinosaurs, and even talking animals. Naturally, it's an odd place to live in the first place. The addition of futuristic tech only added to the oddity. On a nice sunny day, Logan was seen lying in the field, worn out from his fight against the three Saiyans. The Assassin slowly woke up and looked around. He sat up and continued to observe his surroundings. He then stood up and tried to clear his head. _'Where am I? This place looks a lot like Earth. Let me see who's here that's familiar,'_ he thought. Logan began to sense for any familiar Spirit Signatures. _'Hmm…I'm picking up only two that I know. One of them is Cammy, but she's out cold. I have to find her…Uh-oh. The other one's Vegeta, but he appears to be much stronger than he was when I fought him and his Saiyan goons.'_

He felt around for more Spirit Energies when he found Vegeta's to be a little more on the side of good. His 'Spirit Sense' allowed him to detect a Saiyan's Energy after the fight. This means that it will enable him to pick up anyone with Saiyan energy at any time. _'Let's see…The only full Saiyan I can detect is Vegeta. I'm also picking up three humans with Saiyan energy. One of them has some of Vegeta in him. They are good-hearted though. My main worry is that bastard prince. Unfortunately, I'm in no shape to fight him or the older hybrid. The runts I can take on easily. I better find someplace safe to heal up.'_ He then saw a city about a couple miles away. _'I do have enough energy to get to the center of the town, but I better hurry. I'm no good to Cammy or anyone else if I'm in a state like this.'_ With that thought on his mind, he made his way to the city.

When he got there, he saw a sign for the city. "'Hercule City', huh? I wonder if it's named after someone," Logan wondered to himself. He journeyed into the city a little bit, drawing odd and concerned looks from the civilians. He looked and saw a statue of a man wearing a martial arts outfit, a pair of boots, and wristbands. He had his hair in an afro and a moustache on his face. He had on a big stupid grin on his face. _'So this is the guy that this city is named after. From the looks of things, he doesn't seem like he deserves the credit, whatever he supposedly did.'_ The Assassin continued to move along to seek help when his weariness started to catch up with him.

As he stumbled a little bit, a figure came and caught him. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a green gi, white gloves and boots similar to Vegeta's, and a red cape. He had a helmet and visor to match with an antenna on it. "Dude, you look like you're awfully beat. I'll get you somewhere where we can get you patched up," the figure said. Suddenly, a flying machine came down and the pilot got out. It was a girl wearing biker shorts, a large white shirt with a badge on it, and her shoulder-length hair in pigtails. Her eyes were blue. The girl's badge had an orange star on it with an 'H' on the star. "Hmm? Oh it's you, Videl."

The girl, identified as Videl, narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, it's me. Saiyaman, what the heck do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking this guy somewhere to rest up," he said, his tone showing that he was in a bad mood.

"Yeah, well I don't trust you with something like this. Let me take him to a hospital. My family can cover the expenses."

"Don't worry yourself, Videl. I don't want you to spend any money on a complete stranger. I know someone who can patch him up better than the doctors here."

"How do I know you won't kill him on the spot?!"

"I won't and you have my word!"

"Your word isn't good enough, Saiyaman! You're still not to be trusted in my eyes!"

"Okay, that's it! You've been on my case ever since we've met! Quite frankly, I've already been having a bad day, but you're adding to it!"

"Oh please, Saiyaman! Since when do you have bad days?! From what I understand, you've been happy-go-lucky for a long time now! In fact, the only person I've seen have a bad day all day is my classmate Gohan!"

"Look, Videl, I said I'm taking him somewhere where he can get help! That's that! Get off my case and shut up!" Saiyaman exclaimed, stupefying Videl as he took off.

"Um, Videl? Are you okay?" asked one of Videl's friends. She was a blond in a tube top and blue jeans.

"Erasa, how bad was Gohan's day?"

"Let's see…Angela tried to blackmail him into another date, so that was one sign. Sharpner picked on him again for it, so that added that. He must've figured that I'd be adding fuel to the fire because he turned down my stress relief in quite a bit of anger. I wonder why he would turn Angela down in the first place. She's a very pleasant girl."

"Yeah, but…she can get…even on Gohan's nerves," Videl said, still defeated after the talk. She got back in her helicopter and went home, her thoughts on her classmate for the rest of the trip. _'Gohan, I wish you came to talk to me about your problems. Am I really that unpleasant to be around?'_ she thought. _'I just want to get to know you a little a little bit.'_

* * *

 _(_ Bleach/SF _Earth…)_

Yoruichi got back to the den with the most worried face anyone has ever seen. She had a good reason for this: It's because, along with the Saiyans, Logan and Cammy had gone through a portal to who knows where. The hardest part was going to tell Soifon, who she knew still loved the human Assassin. Yoruichi still held affection for him as well, so it additionally hurt her. She got to the den and saw Soifon and Ms. Feng waiting to hear the news. "You two aren't going to like what you hear, but here goes," Yoruichi said before taking a deep breath. "We were under attack by three humanoid aliens called Saiyans. Logan fought them on his own and did real well until all three attacked simultaneously, forcing him to use 'Chidori Discharge'. The shortest and most powerful one, Vegeta, tried to put him in a state of psychological despair. It only served to trigger some residual Kombat Rage that was put in during his fights with Scorpion. He redirected that towards a 'Stage 2 Discharge'."

"That sounds like good news, Lady Yoruichi. What's the bad news?" Soifon asked.

"The bad news is that before he could finish them off using a 'Chidori Cannon', a dark portal swallowed the Saiyans, plus Logan and Cammy, and possibly sent them to a different universe."

"Oh my Lord!" exclaimed Ms. Feng. Both she and Yoruichi saw that Soifon was about to break down in tears. "Now one question: who is Cammy?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, MOM!?" Soifon shouted. "CAMMY IS LOGAN'S GIRLFRIEND AND A WOMAN I'VE COME TO RESPECT OVER TIME!"

"I don't remember you and Logan mentioning her before."

"Now's not the time to think about that," Yoruichi said, irritated about the mother-daughter argument that the two Feng women were having. "We have to rescue Logan and Cammy before something bad happens to them."

"How do you propose we do that?" Soifon asked, worried about her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm afraid that the Viewing Kido I taught you won't help out this time. We'll have to ask Kyoraku and Central 46 to help find him. Then, we can send Ichigo in to get him out of there. Zangetsu has plenty of power in both blades, so Ichigo should get them back safely."

Soifon thought for a minute, but due to her hero worship for Yoruichi, she couldn't find a flaw in her plan. "Okay, Lady Yoruichi. I know I don't have to worry about Ichigo failing."

"Well you might not have found a flaw in the plan, but I have," Ms. Feng said, matter-of-factly. "First off, there's the fact that finding which dimension those two are in is like finding a needle in a haystack. Second, Ichigo Kurosaki is planning a wedding with his fiancé last I checked. He might not be able to help out at all."

"Oh yeah. I overlooked that, Ms. Feng. Ichigo and Rukia have been through a lot together, so we can't exactly interrupt them while they're planning this wedding."

"Lady Yoruichi, we know that Ichigo and Rukia are planning to get married, but we have a situation that requires his help! Logan's helped me get out of a wedding, helped that Decapre girl die in piece, and even avenged Cloak's friend Blur! If anything, the three of us owe him!"

"I know that!" Yoruichi shouted before sighing. "Fine, I'll call Ichigo."

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

 **And so, after a fierce battle with three Saiyan warriors, Logan has wound up on an alternate Earth. Just who is this 'Saiyaman' character, and what is his relationship with Videl? And will Ichigo Kurosaki help out in getting Logan AND Cammy back? Stay tuned.**

 **Alright, folks, I hope you liked the first chapter. I plan on having Videl figuring out Gohan's identity another way, and without the blackmail she pulled. Let me know what you think so far. I also plan on introducing a brand new OC in this as well, so keep a lookout for that.**


	2. Meet Gohan & Friends!

**Meet Gohan & Friends!**

 _(_ Bleach/SF _Earth…)_

St. Louis construction companies and photographers were assessing the damage caused by the three Saiyans, including the area used as a battlefield between them and the city's local Assassin-vigilante. Reporters from Springfield, Jefferson City, and even New York and Los Angeles were on the scene, though the out-of-state reporters disregarded the alien sightings as 'made-up stories' and, due to their common and mutual dislike for Logan (who felt the same way), tried to slander him as the one responsible for the destruction. This served to irritate the locals of St. Louis, who knew that, like his father before him, Logan was a hero first and an Assassin second.

Ms. Feng was watching the news with disgust at the L.A. and New York reporters, calling their delivery of the news 'amateurish' at best. Since Soifon taught her how to use a remote, she changed the channels. First, it was _The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon_ , but that didn't give her anything useful, only Fallon doing his best to crack a joke that could've been funnier if it was Jay Leno. Next, she put in a random number and it switched over to _The Daily Show._ Naturally, Jon Stewart was doing the same thing: useless humor, but at least it was funny. She changed the channel again and came across the one reporter that Logan truly hated (as did the Justice League): G. Gordon Godfrey. Ms. Feng shut the TV off, knowing from what Soifon said about him what he'll do.

Yoruichi was trying her best to reach Ichigo and Rukia, but with no luck. She tried to call Kisuke to see if they were there, but it was no use. The same went with the _'Kurosaki Clinic'_ , but Yuzu told her that Isshin and Karin were busy with patients. She even mentioned that Orihime got a stomachache, which prompted the 'Flash Goddess' to shake her head, knowing that her weird recipes would catch up to her one of these days. Yuzu did give the phone number to the _'Black Crescent'_ should Ichigo be there. Yoruichi thanked her and called the place. "Ichigo, it's Yoruichi…Yes, I'm calling from St. Louis, Logan's hideout to be exact…No, this isn't a social call…Well I'm sorry for waking you up…Oh. Well the reason I called was because we have an emergency. To sum it all up, he's been taken to another dimension after battling three humanoid aliens called 'Saiyans'…No I'm not kidding you, Ichigo! I've seen them myself…I'm sorry, but we need you, Ichigo…Okay, I understand…I'll talk to you later. Good luck on the wedding."

With that, she hung up, a downcast look on her face. She saw that Ms. Feng had a serious look on her own face. "I'm sorry, but Ichigo and Rukia are still planning that wedding. Maybe it is best we handle this ourselves unless Soifon can get a hold of someone," said the ex-Captain.

As Yoruichi said that, Soifon was calling someone she absolutely dreaded. "Hey, Chun-Li. How are you?…Look, how many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry about that…Well actually, he's the reason I called…Now if you would just have a little patience, I'll get right to it. You see, Logan got into a bit of a scuffle with some extraterrestrials and, according to Lady Yoruichi, he unlocked a 'Stage 2 Chidori Discharge'. How much control he has over it, I'll never know…Right. To the point then, as he was about to take out the aliens, he, along with them and Cammy, got sucked through a portal to another dimension and we don't know where they're at…Hey, kill me if you want, Officer, but I'm just the messenger…Yeah, I know we have to get them back because if we don't, St. Louis will be in chaos, Delta Red's stats will decrease, and I'll never be able to see my adopted nephew in this world…So you'll come over?" As she was talking with Chun-Li, Yoruichi about fell over, especially over the remark about Kiryo. "That's great! I know you're not doing it for anyone but Logan and Cammy, but thank you anyway. I owe you a lot. Bye."

After she hung up, she saw her mother with a quizzical expression on her face and Yoruichi with her arms crossed. "Well, there's good news," she said. "Chun-Li's going to come over to help out."

"And what's the bad news?" asked Ms. Feng.

"The bad news, Ms. Feng, is that we still have to consult Central 46 and Head Captain Kyoraku about the situation. Also, Soifon, since you called Chun-Li, you'll be the one who gets to greet her," Yoruichi said with a smirk on her face. This caused the Squad 2 Captain to slowly point at herself in question, getting a nod from Yoruichi. Soifon's face turned blue because of it and her fear of Chun-Li's wrath.

"Well that's just great. I should've got a hold of Ken Masters."

* * *

 _(_ DBZ _Earth…)_

In Hercule City, Videl had just gotten back home, still stunned at how Saiyaman shouted at her and thinking over what Erasa said. She knew that Gohan was having a bad day on account of Angela, but she didn't know that Saiyaman would as well, knowing him to be in a good mood and showing off dramatic poses. She passed her father Hercule without saying a word so she could think more on the matter. The petite girl went straight to her room and lied down on her bed, thinking about the whole ordeal. _'Let me see…Saiyaman's normally known for showing off, probably to make people think that he and his alter ego are two different people. That'll make things a little more difficult. Of course, that much I already knew. As for his alter ego, Gohan seems like a suitable candidate. Maybe he acts like a shy geek to hide any secrets, maybe Saiyaman or the Gold Fighter,'_ she thought while blushing. The reason was that she thought that Gohan's behavior, while suspicious to her, was also pretty funny, even when he didn't flinch during that game of Baseball when he got hit in the head by Sharpner. She, Erasa, and Angela were all concerned for the boy as well, unaware that he had a unique bloodline.

She returned to her thoughts on both Saiyaman and Gohan. Surprisingly, Gohan had shown amazing athletic ability during Gym Class, including the said Baseball example. _'That Baseball thing was really something. If Gohan is hiding any secret ability, I'd say he unknowingly exposes it during Gym. It's no wonder Erasa and Angela have a crush on him. I like to look on the inside, but Gohan and Saiyaman are making that more difficult every day. Hmm.'_ She then remembered one crucial factor that happened on the same day. _'Wait a minute. Both Saiyaman and Gohan have had a bad day at the same time. It's odd, considering that they're both relaxed most of the time. That is, except for when Saiyaman's fighting crime and Gohan's cramming in study time. They even sound similar.'_ Suddenly, she got a look of realization on her face. _'That's it! Gohan must be Saiyaman. There's no doubt about it. That bad day really gave him away.'_

She got on her computer to find out more about Gohan's family. _'Son Gohan…Let's see here…His only known grandparent is the Ox King, who is the father of his mother Chi-Chi. She has no known connections. What about his father's side? Oh! Son Goku, Gohan's father, won the tournament that came before the one my dad won. Goku's father is unknown, but his grandfather was also named Gohan. My guess is that our Gohan was named after him to honor him. From the looks of things, it seems that Goku's missing as well. Chi-Chi must've home-schooled him.'_ She then looked at Gohan's photos and saw a pic of him when he was just 4 years old, wearing a yellow vest with a green shirt and pants under it and a red hat with a mysterious orange ball on it. It had 4 stars on it as well. Also in the photo were Gohan's parents. The mother was a black-haired woman wearing a purple dress and her hair in a bun while the father had his jet black hair in all directions. The father, who Videl figured to be Goku, also wore what looked like training gear, wearing orange pants, an orange gi with a kanji on it, a blue shirt, blue wristbands, blue belt, and black and yellow boots. _'Gohan was cute back then. I wish I had known him at that age. Gohan, I want to know more about you.'_

* * *

In a city much bigger than Hercule City, there was a wide array of characters, including anthropomorphic animals living and working alongside humans. It was a common sight to see here, but in Logan's world, it would be an oddity. There were skyscrapers, tri-rails, and even flying cars (another sight seen all over this world). A majority of it came from the research and development center Capsule Corp., which is where Logan was now. For an organization known for its technological contributions to the world, one wouldn't expect it to be a simple domed house with windows.

Logan lied in that very house on a bed offered to him by the head of the corporation after Saiyaman brought him there. If one didn't know the superhero personally, they would think that he had left and went back to Hercule City. That wasn't the case, as he was there the whole time. Even Logan could sense that, also subconsciously sensing that he was one of the Saiyan hybrids that he detected. He opened his eyes and had a look around the room he was in. It was cozy and it had the essentials: a nightstand, a vase with flowers in it, a chair, and a window. He saw his gear on the nightstand, including his Trick Knives and Hidden Blades. Since he didn't wear his jacket when he fought the Saiyans in his world, it wasn't present there. He had a look at the patchwork done on him and saw that it wasn't enough to render him immobile. He smirked, knowing that he kicked in 'Chidori Discharge' in time.

The Assassin hopped out of bed and immediately did 25 push-ups and sit-ups. He decided to stretch out, and while he was doing that, in came a light-purple haired kid with a facial structure similar to that of Vegeta. He wore a pair of blue shorts and a green hoodie. The kid also had blue eyes. "Hey, look who's up," the kid said.

"Thanks, kid. I often say something similar whenever a good friend of mine gets out of bed," Logan responded back. He checked his energy and discovered this kid to be the one with part of Vegeta's own Spirit Energy in him. He sensed around for Vegeta himself and discovered him to be in the house. The Assassin put on his belt that held the Knives before putting on his left Hidden Blade. He looked around and saw the kid looking at the right one. "I think it'd be wise to leave that alone, kid. I don't want you to get cut or your parents will have a fit."

"Please. How can a simple gauntlet cut me?"

"It's not the gauntlet. It's what it holds," explained Logan, who subsequently clenched his left fist and revealed the blade. The boy looked surprised before trying to put Logan's right-hand gauntlet on, only to discover his arm was too small. He handed the Blade back to Logan, who put it back on his right wrist. "Thanks, kid. What your name?"

"It's Trunks."

"My name's Logan." Logan stuck his hand out, which Trunks responded by shaking it. Logan also strapped his sword on his back before Trunks took him to the kitchen. At the table sat Vegeta, but without his Saiyan armor, instead, wearing blue pants, a blue sleeveless shirt and his usual white gloves and boots. He looked and saw a blue-haired woman wearing blue jeans, a white Capsule Corp. shirt, and her hair in a bob cut.

"Oh, I see you're up," said the woman. "My name's Bulma. I hope Trunks didn't cause you any trouble."

"Nah, he's a good kid," Logan said. He saw the scowl on Vegeta's face and knew that the sword would read 'trouble'. He took it off and leaned it on the china cabinet. Vegeta went back to his coffee.

"Why don't you sit down and have breakfast with us, Logan?" Trunks offered, revealing his name to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Sounds tempting, but I don't want to trouble you. I have a big appetite."

"No, it's perfectly fine. I'm cooking for five today anyways, including you and Gohan." At Bulma's words, Logan looked at the table and saw that she made food for more than five. It would be the case if it weren't for the analyzing that he did. He figured out quickly that Saiyans eat quite a lot of food. He would soon find out that Trunks was no exception. He sat down and saw that Vegeta was glaring at him again. Knowing his power to be stronger than his past self's, he decided to play it smart and not provoke him. Then again, Vegeta would be one to start things.

"So, do you mind telling us where you're from?" he asked in a harsh manner. Logan figured that his personality was also different. He went from cocky to stern over the years.

' _Damn. I better word this right or I'm dead meat,'_ he thought. "Truth be told, I'm from another dimension. In fact, I've never even heard of Capsule Corp. where I'm from. I never even heard of Hercule City or whatever this town is either. Sorry if I'm blunt."

"No worries. You're talking to the bluntest man in the universe. I must ask, though. Who designs the technology in your world?"

"Well, there are a lot of companies. I even know some of the CEOs."

"I see. You definitely have something in common with Kakarot and his first son."

"Okay, who's this 'Kakarot' person?"

"He was my dad, but everyone except for Vegeta calls him 'Goku'," said a voice. From the hallway came a young man of about 17. He wore a blue gi, blue pants, red wristbands, a red belt, and a pair of black boots. His black hair was spiked up like Vegeta's, but he had a bang in front of his face.

"And I'm going to guess that you're Gohan, right?" Logan asked. Gohan gave him a nod. "You're the one who brought me here, aren't you?"

"How do you figure that?"

"I have an ability called 'Spirit Sense'. It allows me to detect the Spiritual Signatures of anyone I come in contact with, which is how I was able to figure out that you're that 'Saiyaman' person that brought me here. It also allows me to figure out if a Spirit Signature has a bit of Saiyan in it or not." This shocked everyone else in the room.

"This should be good. How do you know about Saiyans?" Vegeta asked.

"I told you I'm from a different universe. Something happened that I guess messed with time and space and sent past versions of you and two other Saiyans to my world, landing them in the city where I live. The other two you addressed as Nappa and Raditz. After a hard-fought battle, another portal opened up again and got you three, me, and my girlfriend and sent us probably to here."

"You expect me to believe that mumbo jumbo?"

"Actually, Vegeta, manipulation of time and space is possible. You remember the other Trunks we met, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, Gohan, I do remember. But building a time machine is one thing. Actually manipulating time and space is another story. However, seeing as how our new friend here quickly deduced that the three of us are all Saiyans, I can't be too surprised. If there is something going on, we need to fix it and send him, his girlfriend, and the past versions of me, Nappa, and your evil uncle Raditz back to where they belong."

"Raditz was your uncle?" Logan asked. Gohan nodded with a frown. "I feel sorry for you."

The doorbell rang and Bulma went to answer it. It turned out to be Videl, who had a nervous smile on her face. "Oh, who might you be?" Bulma asked.

"My name is Videl. I was told that Gohan might be here," said the teenager.

"Well here we go again," said Gohan, getting Logan and Vegeta to shake their heads. "So what can I do for you, Videl?" For a moment, Videl was at a loss for words.

' _Wow. It's no wonder he has that athletic ability,'_ she thought while she was admiring his muscles. Gohan felt her forehead and saw that she wasn't running a fever. He waved his hand in front of her face and got her attention. "Huh? Oh, right! I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a picnic later. We can even take my helicopter if you want?" The first Saiyan hybrid saw that she was smiling nervously, which caused him to grow suspicious. By then, Bulma had left the two alone.

"Videl, what's this all about?"

' _Man, now I know how he feels when I'm suspicious of him.'_ "Erasa told me that you had a bad day yesterday, and I've been trying to get to know you better. I figured that this way, I can cheer you up and get to know the real you at the same time." Gohan let go of his scowl and let loose his smile, reminiscent of his father. "So what do you think? My mom always said that I needed to get out more, but my dad always disagrees."

"You know, all you had to do was ask. I'm up for that picnic, but I better eat a light breakfast. Come on in." Trunks and Vegeta smirked at one another, knowing that both of them had the same thing in mind. Videl came in on Gohan's invitation and went wide-eyed at the amount of food on the table. Gohan grabbed some food and handed it over to her. Videl, having not eaten anything before she left, accepted it. "Are you ready, Trunks?" he asked his fellow half-Saiyan.

"Ready for what?" Videl and Logan asked simultaneously.

"My dad and I had this silly game we play at the table when we're about to eat. I do the same thing with Trunks and my little brother. Sometimes, Vegeta gets involved as well." Trunks and Gohan got their chopsticks ready and held up their bowls. "CHEW ATTACK!" they exclaimed before eating. Sure enough, Logan's conclusion came true. Vegeta shrugged and joined in as well. Logan and Videl ate like normally. A light meal to a Saiyan would have a human full in an instant. Gohan lived up to his word and ate his light meal. "Ah, that hit the spot. What do you say we get going, Videl? Or are you still eating?"

"No, I'm done, Gohan." Everyone saw that Videl indeed emptied her bowl. Gohan went to get cleaned up before the two of them went off to have their picnic.

"Teenagers," Logan remarked.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. You look like a teenager yourself," Vegeta said.

"So I've been told. I'm actually 25."

"Oh wow! You must work out a lot," said a surprised Bulma.

"Yeah. I mainly do cardio, but a little muscle work never hurt anybody."

"It sounds like you and Gohan have the same mindset. As Saiyaman, he beats up criminals, but he'll come here to get a feel of what Saiyan sparring is all about. He even brings his little brother Goten here to hang out and spar with Trunks."

"Is that right?" After he finished eating, Logan stood up and grabbed his sword. He put it back on and headed for the door. "Thanks for breakfast, Ms. Bulma." With that, he left to get a better perspective of the city. _'If I can find my way around the city, I'll be sure to find Cammy. I have to find her so we can go back to our world. I miss her already,'_ he thought.

* * *

As they were riding in Videl's jet copter, she and Gohan were searching for a spot to have their picnic where no one would find them. In truth, Videl wanted to help Gohan keep his Saiyaman identity a secret from the eyes of the public. She also hated the media herself, so she couldn't understand why Hercule would want to be in the spotlight. Sure, it provided them with the greater goods, but she was envious of the boy in her passenger's seat due to the simple lifestyle he lives. At the same time, the girl admired the fact that he really didn't want any more than he needed, something he learned from Goku.

She looked around and saw a perfect spot, a ways outside of civilization. In fact, it was on an island. "Here's a good spot. No one's sure to find us here," she said. Gohan looked and saw that she was right.

' _Man, Android 16 would've loved it here,'_ he thought with a smile as he saw the birds flying around. He helped Videl set up the picnic and saw that she had some pretty good food in the basket. "Wow, Videl. That looks great."

"Thank you," she said, smiling and blushing at the compliment.

''So what did you want to know about me? And promise me that you don't have any tape recorders on hand." Videl fell over when he said that.

"Gohan, how could you say something like that? We just got here and this is the nicest spot I found! I thought it would be perfect for us to get to know each other better!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just that you didn't seem to like me that much when we first met. I was wondering what brought it on now."

"I don't trust easily, Gohan. I want you to earn my trust and I want to earn yours as well. You seemed like an interesting person when I first saw you. In secret, I wanted to know more about you. I know that you're Saiyaman, Gohan. I want to keep it a secret between you and me. I also want to take a journey into your world." The hybrid looked into Videl's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Okay, Videl. I'll tell you everything you need to know about me." Videl sat down and listened as best she could. "I'm not 100% human. I'm actually half-alien. My dad was a full-blood Saiyan while my mom was a full-blood human. Saiyans are humanoid aliens who normally have a tail. It represents their ability to transform into a Giant Ape. My dad, my evil uncle, Vegeta, and his old lackey had one. In fact, the first truly good Saiyan I know is my dad."

"Does your dad have a Saiyan name or was he always called 'Goku'?"

"He does have a Saiyan name. It's 'Kakarot'. Vegeta's the only one to call him that while Goten and I call him 'dad' and everyone else calls him by his Earth name."

"Your Saiyan bloodline must've been where you came up with the name 'Saiyaman'." Gohan gave her a nod. "So how did you and your dad find out about your heritage?"

"My evil uncle Raditz," he said with a frown. "When I was just four years old, he came by and kidnapped me to blackmail my dad into killing 100 people. Luckily, I know my dad wouldn't do that, so he and my first mentor Piccolo, though they were enemies at the time, teamed up against him. For a while, he was too powerful, but something happened to his armor. Dad sacrificed himself to ensure Raditz's defeat. After that, Piccolo explained to me that it was me who cracked my uncle's armor. He said it was because of some hidden power. I even trained for a year preparing for the Saiyans' arrival, spending half of that surviving on my own."

He saw that Videl was shocked at the revelation. "You mean to tell me that Piccolo left you in the wilderness all by yourself for six months?! That's cruel, especially since you were just four years old!"

"Hey, compared to what the Saiyans do, that's spoiling. They actually sent babies to conquer planets. They even sent my dad to conquer Earth, but he suffered a head injury. Grandpa Gohan took care of him until he woke up. Since then, dad became the person he is now," Gohan explained. "After we finished preparing, Vegeta showed up with his subordinate Nappa. The first of us to fall was our friend Yamcha, who was killed when a plant-like alien called a Saibaman latched on to him and blew himself up. Next was Chiaozu, who sacrificed himself to beat Nappa after Krillin destroyed all the remaining Saibamen. Then it was Tien, who was already missing an arm and low on energy. He used the last of it to attack Nappa, but that only destroyed some of his armor. All this time, I was scared out of my wits."

"Who was next?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, the next one was Piccolo. He sacrificed himself so Nappa wouldn't hurt me. I got so mad that I dealt a decent bit of damage to him. That's where the casualties on our side ended. My dad, who was wished back by these mystical artifacts called Dragon Balls, came just in time to save me and Krillin. I tell you, Nappa couldn't get a hit on him. After dad beat him, Vegeta sent him flying into the sky and killed him. After that, dad and Vegeta moved to a different arena for their fight. It was hard, especially for dad since Vegeta still had his tail. It took me, Krillin, and a cowardly samurai named Yajirobe to help my dad beat him. Krillin was about to kill Vegeta, but dad had him spare him. After that, we wound up in the hospital for a while, dad especially while Krillin and I went with Bulma to Piccolo's home planet Namek."

* * *

Videl was fascinated by the stories and wanted to learn more about Gohan. At the same time, she shared a bit of her past with him as well. Several hours have passed, to the point where the sun was setting. By the time it was all said and done, she had learned that Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, and the other Trunks were all there in the fight against a monster called Cell. She put two and two together and figured out that Gohan was the one who beat Cell, not Hercule like most people think. "That's all cool, Gohan. If you don't mind, I'd like to join your crew. You already saw what I can do," she said.

"I know, but fighting monsters like Cell and Frieza takes more than just a few simple punches and kicks. If you want, I can show you what a Super Saiyan looks like," Gohan explained. "I'll even teach you a few tricks, starting with learning how to fly. I promised Goten the same thing anyways and even though he's a kid, it gets boring with just me and him."

"You mean it?"

"You better believe it. I also think that even during my training, I need to embrace my more human side. I can't keep training with Vegeta all the time you know." Videl thought about it and remembered that Hercule never lets her train with him.

"I'll take you up on that offer," she said with a smile. "Someone needs to put dad in his place. What better way to do it than to have his own daughter train with a half-Saiyan? It will definitely give me something to do than to bust a punching bag."

"That's great! How about we start tomorrow?"

"You got it, Gohan. But how about I spend the night over at your place? I need to get out of the house more often and this will definitely help with that." The two of them shared a smile and gathered up what was left of their picnic. She thought of something else. "Gohan, what about that Super Saiyan form?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, didn't I?" Gohan stood up and concentrated his energy. His eyes snapped open, his muscles bulked up, and he was surrounded by a gold aura. When all was said and done, Videl had a shocked look on her face. Gohan had blonde hair and green eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you were the Gold Fighter this whole time too?"

"Yeah. This is a Super Saiyan, Videl. I haven't exactly had a good balance of studying and training, so Vegeta and dad are stronger than I am."

"Wow…I can't wait to start training with you."

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

 **So Videl has been let in on the journey that Gohan has gone through, even his training with Piccolo and his Super Saiyan form. How will she fare in training with two half-Saiyans when one of them is a Super Saiyan? Will she survive? And will Logan find Cammy and get to the bottom of this mystery? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **I know that Videl found out about Gohan being Saiyaman due to a scratch on his face and his Super Saiyan form due to transforming during his interrupted tournament match against Kibito, but I thought I'd do something different here. Hope you don't mind.**


	3. New Saiyan on Earth! Tomita's New Home!

**Okay, folks, before I get started with this one, I'd like to let you in on this. Someone has sent me a request to do a** _ **Naruto**_ **/** _ **Demonbane**_ **crossover that's rated M for lemons, language, and violence, is a Naruto/Harem fic, and (by the grace of God) is not a Yaoi fic. I wouldn't have a problem with it if it weren't for two things: I'm not consistent with lemons and I've never heard of** _ **Demonbane**_ **. If it weren't for the fact that he was a Guest Reviewer, I'd let him know that that's what the PM is for. It's alright to send me requests as long as it's for something that I'm aware of. I'd prefer to know what people think of the chapter. Thank you very much. Now back with the story.**

* * *

 **New Saiyan on Earth! Tomita's New Home!**

 _(_ DBZ _Earth…)_

Outer Space was known for having life from other planets, especially when they come to Earth. It was a vast expanse littered with stars and planets, and asteroids. There was even dust where planets were destroyed years ago. Also frequent in space were specially designed ships for travel throughout the cosmos. One particular one was a Saiyan space pod on its way to Earth. Its passenger was a young Saiyan woman wearing shoulder-less armor. Her hair was frizzy, sticking out to the sides, and came down to her shoulders. Under her armor was a full-body black leotard that had no sleeves and exposed her collarbone and a little bit of cleavage. She had the traditional Saiyan's black hair and eyes and wore a green scouter on the left eye.

She saw that she was approaching a blue planet, so she prepared herself for impact. _'Okay, so I'm about to land. I'll have a new home,'_ she thought.

* * *

Logan was going around West City, but found no sign of Cammy. He sensed around for Gohan and Videl, picking up that they were in the same place now. It was late at night, so he figured that he better turn in as well. That's when his 'Spirit Sense' kicked in and made him look in the sky. He saw a Saiyan space pod about to make a crater somewhere. _'There's a Saiyan on that ship. Whoever it is, they're full-blooded as well. I thought the only Saiyan left alive with that trait was Vegeta since Goku died. I better check it out,'_ he thought, knowing full well to prepare himself.

* * *

The space pod landed in a farmland, scaring the daylights out of a farmer who was taking care of the hay. The large crater that was formed was bringing back bad memories from when Raditz first arrived. As per instinct, he drove his truck towards the crater. When he got out with his shotgun, he cautiously moved a little closer to the crater, turning blue once he saw the space pod. The pod opened up and the woman got out with what looked like a tablet of sorts. She levitated until she got out of the crater. "Let's see here…The Oxygen is breathable, the gravity is 1/10th as strong as Planet Vegeta and my birthworld," she said before she saw the frightened farmer. She pushed a button on her scouter and read his power level. "…and the Earthlings need protection. Your power level is only 5, sir. What are you doing out this late at night?"

She saw that the farmer was frightened to death of her. "Hmm…He seems scared. I know for a fact that that's no planet's greeting." She looked and concluded that her outfit and space pod might've been why. She pushed a button on a remote and closed the door. Afterwards, she effortlessly picked up the pod and carried it out of the crater. "Sorry for the scare!" she exclaimed with a smile and a wave. "I'll try to find some place where I can put this!" The farmer merely fainted as she left.

* * *

The Saiyan was starting to get tired of lugging her space pod around when her scouter picked up a high power level heading her way at high speed. She looked down and saw Logan rushing over to the crash site. The Assassin stopped when he saw her descending with the pod. She eyed him with a flirtatious look. "Well hello, handsome. Do you think you can help little old me carry this pod somewhere safe? It's getting a little bit heavy for me to lug around," she requested. Logan was baffled at her behavior, but it wasn't foreign to him, remembering that Rangiku Matsumoto and Juri Han have both flirted with him before.

"Wait a minute, aren't you a Saiyan?" Logan asked, surprising the girl.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"There's the common trait of the black hair and eyes, the perpetual scowl that mirrors my ex-girlfriend's and my buddy Ichigo's, and the Saiyan Spirit Energy. Though I've got to say, you're pretty attractive."

"Why thank you, good-looking." She put the pod on the ground and started to snuggle up to him, even beginning to kiss his neck, making Logan blush. "My name's Tomita. What's yours?"

"I-It's Logan. A-And I wouldn't get too close if I were you. I have a girlfriend."

"Aww, you're too cute. I figured you had one already. Maybe you and I can at least be friends with benefits." Before he could say anything, she kissed him lightly. "Of course, I wouldn't mind seeing your power. You're probably hiding it."

That's when Logan gathered himself. "I can't show my full power without kicking in a technique that I only use on special occasions."

"It's okay. You don't have to power up that high. Of course, if you want to, I won't mind." He saw the flirting smile again and smiled back. Logan let out a deep breath and began to power up, causing Tomita's scouter to activate. His power increased dramatically. Before anyone knew it, he was in his 'Chidori Discharge' state. Tomita was shocked at his power level. "Wow! Your power level is at 100,000! I don't know what that means, but I think it might be enough to take on a Super Saiyan!"

"I heard that before. I'm from a different dimension, but someone's been messing with time and space. Because of that, I had a run-in with the past versions of Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Vegeta even pushed me to a 'Stage 2 Discharge'," said Logan. "Before I could hit them with one of my strongest attacks, that same person opened up a portal and sent me, those three Saiyans, and my girlfriend here. I still can't find her now."

"Do you really think that she's in this dimension, or even still alive?" Tomita asked.

"I've got this funny feeling in my heart that she is alive AND in this dimension. But something's interfering with my 'Spirit Sense' so that's why I can't sense her. For some reason, though, I can still sense my friends Gohan, Trunks, Videl, and Bulma, not to mention Vegeta."

"What?! Vegeta's here?!" Logan could tell right off the bat that Tomita's mood was ruined. "You mean to tell me that pompous jerk is here?!"

"Hey, he's more docile than his past self was, albeit not much. I can't really say that he's a friend of mine. What's your deal with Vegeta anyway?"

"Both of my parents hated the royal bloodline, including King Vegeta and his son, the Prince! I know he's a fellow Saiyan, but he could've died when the planet was destroyed! They're just so arrogant, especially that bastard!"

"It's getting late. I know where Vegeta's at, but you just got here. Why don't we head to a cave or somewhere to get some sleep? I'll even help you to carry that pod if you want me to," he offered with a gentle smile. She calmed down and smiled back. He lifted the pod with little difficulty and looked for a cave with her.

* * *

The morning at the Son Family's house was nice and pleasant. During the night, Gohan offered to sleep on the couch and let Videl have his bed. Videl wasn't going to have that, so Gohan's little brother Goten, who looked like a smaller version of Goku, but with longer sleeves, suggested that they all sleep in sleeping bags in Gohan's room. The two of them agreed with that, knowing that Goten's room was occupied. Their guest? None other than a comatose Cammy White. Videl, in her sleep, snuggled up to Gohan, who lay with his arms spread out on both sides. Goten was hugging his pillow. Chi-Chi, who was wearing a yellow dress nowadays, smiled at the trio, seeing Videl as a good addition to the family despite who her father was. She especially smiled at her two sons, knowing that they reminded her of Goku in more ways than one.

She got out a miniature gong and hit it with a stick, waking all three of them up and having Goten hit the ceiling. "Alright, you three, it's time for breakfast," she said.

"Oh man, that sounds like a good reason to wake up!" Gohan said with an enthusiastic smile on his face. Videl nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys, I just found a mouse up here!" said Goten.

"How many, Goten?"

"It's just one." Gohan pulled his little brother out of the hole and saw the said mouse scurry out of his window.

"There better not be anymore," said Chi-Chi.

"Before we get started with training, guys, Goten and I are going to have to plug up that hole."

* * *

After breakfast, Gohan and Goten patched up the hole that Goten had made. Now the two brothers were in the fields with Videl. Unbeknownst to them, though, her cell phone had a tracking device in it. Now, Hercule knew where she was at and was on his way there. "Okay, guys, I haven't taught anything before, but it can't be that hard, right?" Videl rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's antics while Goten just laughed. "Right, so in order to fly, all you have to do is take the energy from your body and use it to slowly push yourself up from the ground."

"That energy was part of what it took to turn into your Super Saiyan form, wasn't it?" asked Videl.

"That used to take a lot of energy until dad and I managed to find a way to transform and maintain it with less energy cost, as if we were in our base forms. When I learned that Goten could transform, I taught him as well." The three of them sat down Indian-style before Gohan continued. "The first thing you have to do is concentrate on finding your energy and slowly pull it out." Goten and Videl watched as Gohan brought his hands in front of his abdomen. They watched closely before a small yellow ball of energy emerged. "You see? Now you try."

Both students nodded and tried it. Goten got it easily while Videl was having a hard time with it. Gohan saw that she was frowning, something that upset him. Eventually, she collapsed from trying too hard, but the older half-Saiyan caught her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how…but you make it look easy…"

Gohan figured that this was a case of swallowing her pride. "It's okay. You need to ease up a little bit. You're too tense. Take a look at Goten. He's a case of showing that even the most impatient of people can still learn from this. All you have to do is relax." As Gohan explained it, Goten was showing off that ability to learn quickly. Videl, while noting that Goten's been doing this since he was real little, took a deep breath and tried it again, this time more relaxed. The pigtailed girl finally got it right. "There! Now you've got it!"

"Way to go, Videl!" Goten shouted.

* * *

"Okay, now it's time for our first flight," Gohan said. Now they were standing up, still in the field. "Remember to use your energy for this." Videl was concentrating like she did with the initial part while Goten was jumping up and down. "No, no, Goten! Flying and hopping are two different things." Goten stopped to listen to his big brother. "Use your energy."

"Oh," said Goten. The little half-Saiyan did just that and started to levitate off the ground. "You mean…ugh…like this?"

"That's it! Way to go, little bro! Don't go too high!" Both Gohan and Videl saw that Goten was getting the hang of it, so Gohan turned his attention back to his friend. All of this and they were unaware of Hercule being nearby. For once, he didn't have anyone with them, as he didn't want his life as a father to be public like his life as the champion and supposed 'savior of the world'. For his entire ego, he was smart enough to know that Goten's physical similarity to Goku was uncanny and recognized him as his younger son. He put two and two together and figured out the taller one was Gohan, the kid who really beat Cell. He grew from protective to scared once he realized that he was at the home of his predecessor as champion. He knew that Goku had made the ultimate sacrifice to protect his friends and the planet. He also knew that Gohan would do the same thing. It made him sorry for the boys since Goku was gone.

' _That Gohan still resembles good ol' Goku as far as height and looks are concerned. He better be training hard if he expects to marry MY daughter!'_ he thought.

After a bit, Videl finally levitated off the ground, shocking Hercule and bringing a smile to Gohan and Goten's faces. "I did it! Woohoo!" she joyfully exclaimed. She managed to stick a landing on her first try as well and look at Gohan with a smile on her face. "So, what else can this energy be used for?"

"Your energy can be used for a lot of things," Gohan said. "For starters, it can be used to increase your speed and strength in the air and on the ground. That's the most basic one. So if you use it for your 'Desperado Rush', then the speed and power behind the kick will be dramatically enhanced. Say, do you think you can kick a boulder?"

"I don't know. I've never tried it before."

"Watch me." Gohan then turned to Goten. "Goten, how about sending a boulder my way?"

"Got it, Gohan!" Goten looked around and saw a pretty good sized boulder. "This should do," he said. He flew back and threw the boulder at his big brother. Beforehand, Videl had taught him her 'Desperado Rush'. He did the two kicks, keeping the boulder in the air, before flipping right around and kicking it again, destroying the boulder and further shocking Hercule and Videl. "That was cool!"

"You got that right, Goten! Way to go, Gohan!"

"Hey! You could've killed somebody with a reckless stunt like that!" a voice exclaimed. They looked and saw Hercule hiding behind a tree.

"Dad?!" Videl asked. Her expression went from shock to anger. "Alright, there better not be any paparazzi here! The last thing Gohan needs is to have his life exposed simply because I didn't come home last night!"

"Well I've got news for you, baby girl! I don't exactly trust teenagers, and this includes you! There's even a tracking device in your cell phone ordered by yours truly!"

"Goten, go see if he's brought a camera crew with him. He's up to something. I just know it," Gohan ordered. Goten nodded and took to the air.

"And just who are you two, anyways?" Hercule asked, pretending like he didn't know.

"C'mon, Hercule, don't tell me you don't recognize me. Goten, I can understand." At this, Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan.

"O-Oh right! I thought you were Goku's boy, but I wasn't too sure!" exclaimed the champ, who was laughing nervously. "You're not going to teach Videl that trick, are you?"

"I can't. It's exclusive to my dad, me, Goten, and Vegeta. I don't know if Trunks knows it yet or not." Gohan turned back to his base form as Goten arrived back. "Did you find anything, Goten?"

"Nope," said the younger brother, who resumed his floating Indian-style sitting.

"Well, I like to keep my family life private. I can't have folks knowing about the altercations I have with Videl."

"She already told us and our mom. You're not the safest here, Hercule."

"Don't you think I know that, Gohan? I merely fight to impress the fans."

"But you don't impress me, dad," said Videl. "I know that Gohan was the one who beat Cell. That Super Saiyan form even proves it. The reason that I can't learn it is because neither you nor mom are Saiyans. You're busted, dad. If you don't leave me, Gohan, and the Son family alone, I'll expose you for the fraud you are. Gohan's not known for showboating; he's an honest man. He learned from his own father."

"And what about you, Videl?"

"What about me? I learned more from my mother than I did from you! Gohan and Goku have never been known to lie about what they do! They stayed humble for as long as they lived! The same goes with Goten here! It's your lies that have the paparazzi on us 24/7! I hate it! So it's like I said, if you don't leave Gohan's family alone, I'll blow your cover!"

"That's a pretty big threat."

"That's a promise. And like Gohan, I always keep my word. Now, get out of here!"

Before the three of them took off, Hercule grabbed Gohan by the shoulder, making the older half-Saiyan look back. "You listen and you listen well, Gohan. I want you to take care of my little girl and teach her the same moves you know. If a threat like Cell comes again, I want her to be able to defend herself," he whispered.

"Trust me, Herc. I already plan on it," Gohan responded, getting Hercule to smile. The champ knew that Videl was in good hands.

* * *

Back in West City, Logan was helping Tomita carry the pod to Capsule Corp. He did warn her ahead of time that Vegeta was there. The female Saiyan took a deep breath tried not to think about how she was going to try and obliterate the Saiyan prince. Logan had also told her about Trunks and that he might be a little bit of a brat. They got to Capsule Corp. and rang the doorbell. Bulma answered with a shocked expression on her face due to the amount of strength Logan had and his hair spiked similarly to Gohan's Super Saiyan form seven years ago. "Good Afternoon, Ms. Bulma. Where can we put this?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Bulma had Logan take the pod to the back so he could push it into the garage. Once the pod was secure, she started using an electronic wand to scan his power. "Huh? What do you know? You seem to rival Vegeta and Gohan in strength. You won't exactly be up to Goku's level, though," said the scientist.

"I kind of figured that one," Logan said before powering down. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Tomita here needed to find a safe place to put the pod and this was the first place I could think of."

"It's no problem. A friend of Trunks and Gohan's is a friend of ours. Since Tomita's your friend, I'll be happy to help her out as well."

"Wow, Ms. Bulma. Your technology is definitely state-of-the-art. Is your company the tech supplier of this world?" said the other guest.

"Well actually, Tomita, there are many tech suppliers. Capsule Corp. can only go so far."

"Ms. Bulma, can I have a word with you in private?" Logan asked. Bulma nodded. The two of them took a few steps away so that Tomita couldn't hear them. "Tomita and her family have had a bit of a grudge against Vegeta and his bloodline. Not to be blunt, but I don't exactly blame her when she calls him arrogant."

"Yeah, that's one of Vegeta's flaws, Logan. To this day, I still can't stand it. The reason we're still together is that even I can admit to being overconfident and hot-tempered like him. That, and he's been a good father for the past 7 years. Trunks still needs a little work on his personality, though."

"Yeah, I kind of warned her about Trunks."

"Speaking of Trunks, you know he stayed up all night waiting for you to get home? He was real worried about you. It took him a while, but he fell asleep on the couch. Vegeta actually carried him to his room."

"I guess Vegeta's not too bad after all."

Back in the garage, Tomita was still admiring the technology when Trunks came into the room rubbing his eyes. The female Saiyan didn't sense the little hybrid come in. _'Since mom's not in here, I guess I might as well have a little fun while I'm still waiting for Logan,'_ he thought.

"…and this one must display the stats on the projects she must work on," she said with fascination. Suddenly, she went red as she felt something spank her. She turned around and saw a grinning Trunks waving his hand. "Oh you little…"

"Tomita, what's wrong?" Logan asked, coming back in and surprising Trunks.

"Logan!" said the half-Saiyan.

"How are you doing, Trunks?"

"That kid is Trunks? He just smacked me in the rear end!" Logan looked at Trunks, who was smiling.

"Is that true, Trunks?"

"Maybe," the kid said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I hope Vegeta knows to get onto you in some way."

"Oh, I know the perfect way," said Vegeta, who just came into the room. "I heard every bit of that conversation, Logan. Trunks, you'll be sent to your room for one week. Also, I'll call Kakarot's house and tell Gohan not to let Goten come over." He saw the look of hatred on Tomita's face. "And what are you looking at?"

"Something I promised Logan I wouldn't attack. Though, it's getting harder for me to live up to my word every second," she said.

"I'll take her outside. After that little fiasco with Trunks, I think she needs some fresh air," said Logan, who had a nervous smile. As he was taking Tomita out of the building for the fresh air, Vegeta sneered, knowing that he was not going to enjoy her company very well.

"Bulma, do you mind telling me who that woman was? She looked like a Saiyan."

"That's because she is one, Vegeta. She's a full-blood like you and Goku. Her name's Tomita."

"That's a Saiyan name alright."

* * *

Logan and Tomita had just gotten outside and were walking around in the city, both of them relieved to get away from Vegeta. She was letting out a few breaths while he was rubbing her back. "Thanks for getting me out of there. That was more unbearable than I thought," she said in relief.

"It's alright. I know that Vegeta can be a bit of a douche, but I guess some people learned to live with it." Speaking of Vegeta, he suddenly appeared in front of them with his eyes narrowed. "H-Hey, Vegeta. That didn't take so long."

"Bulma told me about that power you have stashed away, Logan. Shame on you for hiding it this long," said the Saiyan Prince. Logan turned from a fearful expression to a scowl, the same one he had when he fought Vegeta's past version along with Nappa and Raditz. "What's say we take it somewhere where no one will get hurt? That's what Kakarot would do."

"Then I'd be in full agreement with him."

"Follow me." Vegeta lead the way, prompting Tomita to pick Logan up (since he can't fly) and follow him, secretly imagining a way to kill him.

* * *

Back with Gohan and the crew, Videl had managed to use her energy to increase her strength and speed. She wasn't as fast as Gohan and Goten, but she managed to get the high-speed vanishing down pat. Gohan also taught her that the energy can be used for far range attacks and even taught her one of the techniques he learned from Piccolo: the 'Masenko'. He figured that she wasn't ready to learn the 'Kamehameha' yet, so he postponed teaching her that one. Now, Goten was throwing rocks at them and they were firing energy blasts until Videl finally got the hang of it.

The little tyke got carried away and sent rocks from all over the place at them. Gohan and Videl were back-to-back and joining hands, creating a strong energy shield. When a cloud of dust formed from their location, that's when Goten learned his mistake and powered down. He was worried about his brother and their friend. When the dust settled, he saw them in an energy shield that was reinforced by the energy emitting from Gohan's own Super Saiyan form. "Hey, you guys are alright!" he said.

"Try to be careful next time, Goten. You could certainly kill someone doing that," said Gohan, making Goten grin a little. Suddenly, Gohan sensed an energy output. "That's Vegeta." He also sensed another, smaller one in the same place. "That feels like someone else. I don't think Logan knows how to fly, but who can it be?" To Videl's disappointment, Gohan let go of both of her hands. "C'mon, guys. Let's go check it out, but be careful." Both of them nodded and followed the older hybrid.

* * *

Vegeta had found a spot in the canyons for him and Logan to spar. Tomita set the Assassin down on one cliff while Vegeta landed on another. The Saiyan Prince had his arms crossed looking down at the duo. "Since you fought a past version of me in your world, I suppose this could be Round 2! Prepare yourself! I'll show you a power that you have never faced before!" Suddenly, a gold aura surrounded Vegeta and before they knew it, his hair was golden and his eyes were green. "Behold, Logan! Behold, Tomita! This is a Super Saiyan!" he exclaimed proudly.

"I guess it's time to see if the past Vegeta was right about this power," Logan said before powering up. "And this, Vegeta, is called 'Chidori Discharge'!" As per usual, the front part of Logan's hair was spiked up and his eyes were electric blue.

"Yes, you would give Kakarot a run for his money…if you were to face him in his base form!"

"Tomita, if Vegeta pushes me to the next level of 'Discharge' and I lose control, I want you to hold me off until Goku's older son arrives. His name is Gohan. He's also a Super Saiyan."

"You got it, Logan," she said. Both combatants stared each other down, knowing that this was going to be a fun match.

CHAPTER 3 END

* * *

 **Vegeta has challenged Logan to a matchup that will be sure to shake the ground beneath their feet! But will Logan have enough control over his 'Stage 2 Discharge'? Or will Tomita have to step in long enough to hold off for Gohan, Goten, and Videl to arrive? Stay tuned!**

 **Okay, so that was a fun chapter to write. I hope you like the energy lesson Videl and Goten went through and Tomita's introduction. I work hard on this as you can probably tell. Like I said, if you send me a request, please do it in the PM box and make sure that it's regarding one I know about. I've watched** _ **Naruto**_ **, but I haven't ever heard of** _ **Demonbane**_ **. And if anyone sends me a request regarding** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V**_ **, I'll wait until that one's dubbed in English.**


	4. Loss of Control!

**Last time on 'Chronomancer's Games', Gohan had a heck of a time teaching Videl how to fly while his little brother Goten got the grasp of it. As they were training, Gohan showed his Saiyan adaptability by performing Videl's 'Desperado Rush' on a boulder thrown by Goten. Their secret found out by Videl's father Hercule, Videl promised to expose her father for the fraud he is after learning about Gohan's life and secrets, including his Super Saiyan transformation and his career as Saiyaman. Meanwhile, Vegeta, having learned about Logan's 'Chidori Discharge' ability, has challenged him to a fight in the very same canyon he fought Gohan's father Goku in. Who will turn out victorious in this battle? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Loss of Control!**

The canyon was covered in stone structures that provided good scenery, whether you were taking pictures, watching a fight, or participating in one. On two of those structures stood Logan and Vegeta, with Tomita backing away, having seen Logan's power for herself. If not for her hatred of Vegeta and his family, she would be in awe of his power as well. Vegeta and Logan were in the middle of a stare-down, but the Saiyan Prince grew irritated by it. He charged for Logan and threw a punch. It phased through the Assassin and confused him. Vegeta looked to his right and saw a foot coming at him.

Logan had kicked him to another part of the canyon and chased after him using the 'Flash Step'. He caught up with him and reared his arm back. "Sonic Boom!" he exclaimed. Like Charlie Nash's, he was able to use just one hand. It was also quicker than his and Guile's as it hit Vegeta before he could dodge it. The Assassin bounced off a cliff and charged for his opponent with a double kick, but Vegeta was ready for this one. The Saiyan Prince immediately recovered, blocked the kick, grabbed one of his legs, and tossed him away. As Logan was being thrown, he fired off another 'Sonic Boom' and hit Vegeta.

Vegeta stumbled back a few feet before eventually recovering. _'Amazing,'_ he thought as he analyzed the situation. _'It's like I'm dealing with a Super Human. There's nothing Saiyan about him, but he did break the sound barrier with just a swipe of his arm. His power in that form alone is equivalent to that of a Super Saiyan's though.'_ Vegeta took his turn to attack and he didn't disappoint. The Super Saiyan and the 'Chidori'-enhanced Assassin traded blows, eventually getting to a grappling contest that was quite a bit harder than the one Logan got in with Nappa. "You said you fought my past self, Nappa, and Raditz! I'm much stronger now than I was back then!"

"I believe it!" Both warriors added more power behind their grapples and the rock formations, to Tomita's surprise, were crumbling at the large amount of energy they were pointing out. Vegeta used his smaller size to his advantage, getting a better foothold against Logan. He pulled the Assassin down and kneed him in the stomach. The Prince followed that up with a left hook that sent him to a pile of boulders. Logan immediately burst out of the rock pile, his shirt and jeans torn up a bit. He gathered up his 'Chidori' aura and charged for Vegeta with his fists reeled back. "Chidori…" he began, punching his opponent with lightning-covered fists. "…Shoryuken!" He finished with a still-lightning-powered uppercut, the resulting energy creating a tower of electricity.

Once Logan landed, Vegeta fell on his back. Since the Saiyan was still in his Super Saiyan state, he knew that he wasn't down for the count. Vegeta recovered and did a backflip back to his feet. "I have to say, that was pretty good. You'd give Kakarot a run for his money…that is, if he stayed in his base form," said the Prince.

"Now what makes you think I'm any match for Goku?"

"You know Tomita over there, right? She's a full-blood Saiyan in the lower class, just like him. You could easily match her. Normally, the lower the class a Saiyan is, the weaker they are. However, Kakarot's proven to be a notable exception. His family is an unknown wild card amongst the deck of Saiyans. His father Bardock was great proof of this. He would accomplish many feats that even a warlord's troops couldn't accomplish. I had great respect for Bardock. That's also why Kakarot is a rival of mine, as is Gohan. To this day, I train so I can at least match Kakarot in everything, but knowing him, he's been training in the afterlife for the past seven years."

Logan smirked at this revelation. "Well I have to say, that's surprising Vegeta. I never knew Gohan's bloodline was that strong. I'll have to spar with him one of these days," said Logan.

"Oh yes, it is. I also came to another conclusion as well. You've been holding out on me this whole time." The conclusion shocked the Assassin. "Yes. You have more power that you've been holding back. You haven't been sweating yet either."

"Okay, you got me. It's a 'Stage 2 Chidori Discharge'. I had just got it before I arrived here. Seeing as how I had trouble controlling this form when I first got it, I'm still scared to use it for the same reason."

"So you're scared that you'll lose control? That's the beauty of battle, kid. Sometimes, you'll have to lose control of yourself. So go ahead. Pull out all the stops."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, and Videl were heading over to the battlefield to check out the action. The older hybrid couldn't shake the feeling that he'd have to interfere on Vegeta's behalf. The look of worry on his face was obvious to Videl, but not Goten. She knew what was on his mind, but she didn't want him to lose his concentration, so she didn't say anything.

They got to the battlefield and saw Vegeta and, to the shock of the High School fighters, Logan. "Gohan, isn't that Logan? He looks different somehow?" Videl asked.

"It's his power. It's equal to that of a Super Saiyan. If you look closely, his hair and eyes are different," explained Gohan. "He's no ordinary human." Tomita heard the conversation and looked up. She saw the three of them above her.

"Hey, who's that down there?" Goten asked, noticing her as well. Gohan and Videl looked and saw who Goten was talking about. The original hybrid could tell just from the facial features alone that she was a full-blood Saiyan. She flew up to join them, but Gohan got ready to fight.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight! I'm a spectator!" she exclaimed, putting her hands up to surrender. Gohan only lowered his guard a little since a part of him trusted her and another part was ready to interfere in the fight.

* * *

Vegeta was getting a bit restless. He was going to push Logan to use the 'Stage 2 Discharge' if it was the last thing he does. "Well, where is it? I don't have all day! Show it to me or I'll blast you into oblivion!" he shouted, getting the spectators' attention.

Logan gritted his teeth in reluctance. "Okay, Vegeta!" he shouted back. "You wanted the 'Second Stage', you got it!" The Assassin gathered up all of his energy and pushed it towards his muscle, speed, strength, and power some more. Soon, he was darkening the sky with the amount of light that was emitting from him, shaking the environment in the process. Gohan got in front of Videl and the others and put up a force-field to protect them from the energy. It still wasn't enough to protect Tomita's left ear since the force was overloading the Scouter, causing her to scream in pain.

Vegeta put his arms over his eyes, so as to not be blinded. When the light cleared and the dust settled, they saw Logan in his 'Stage 2' state, complete with the Teen Gohan-like spiky hair, but colored brown. "I see! You must hate using this form because you believe it makes the fight too easy! You probably used the whole 'not being able to control it' thing as an excuse!"

"I'm afraid that's where Vegeta's wrong," Gohan told the others. "Logan probably hates using that state for the time being because he has no control over it. In fact, I think he just got it."

"This should be interesting, kid! Our spectators are going to enjoy the show!" In his normal and 'Stage 1' states, Logan would look for the said 'spectators', but he was more focused on the fight. Vegeta fired a blast at him, but he took the hit and emerged unscathed. The shocked Saiyan Prince fired several more shots, but it looked like to Goten and the girls that Vegeta was missing while Logan was just standing there. In fact, only Gohan saw that Logan was actually dodging. Vegeta bulked up a little and charged for his human opponent.

He reeled back and punched at him, but Logan grabbed his fist, pulled him forward, and kicked him in the back of the head. Though Vegeta was faster in his Ascended Super Saiyan form, Logan was still faster than he was. Vegeta fired another blast, but the Assassin countered it with a 'Sonic Boom' and sent the blast back. Vegeta was hit by the two attacks and sent back, defeated as he was in his base form. Unbeknownst to him, Logan lost control during the 'Sonic Boom' counter.

He stood over his fallen opponent and was about to finish Vegeta off, to the horror of Goten, Videl, and (surprisingly) Tomita, when he got kicked to the side. He looked and saw their hybrid friend with a determined expression on his face. Gohan had gotten a lucky shot in his base form, but quickly powered up to his Super Saiyan form before changing again. The firstborn son of Goku powered up in a similar manner to Logan, right down to the light show. The light cleared and to the untrained eye, Gohan wouldn't have looked different. However, since Videl had strongly bonded with him, she saw that his hair was a little longer and more rigid. His power had spiked to the same level as his human counterpart as well, as shown by the electrical sparks flying around in his aura.

Logan attacked Gohan, but the hybrid blocked it. The two of them kept trading attacks, with Gohan leading Logan away from the others. Each hit created a shockwave that reduced rock formations to rubble. Gohan sent Logan into a cliff and lifted an arm above his head, gathering chi energy. "Masenko!" he shouted, firing the blast into the hole. The cliff was destroyed and, to Gohan's surprise, his 'Masenko' blast was sent skyward. He recognized the pose Logan was in as the one for an attack he did against Vegeta: the 'Shoryuken'. "So, it looks like that 'Shoryuken' of yours is effective at deflecting ranged attacks as well if you time it right." Logan didn't respond, only firing multiple 'Sonic Booms' with one swipe of his arm, forcing Gohan to put up a 'Saiyan Shield'. The Assassin 'Flash Stepped' and broke through the shield with a power-packed punch to the stomach.

Gohan quickly recovered and clocked Logan in the back of the head with his elbow. The St. Louis Den-Master was knocked out and back to his normal state. Gohan eased him to the ground so he wouldn't get hurt anymore. After taking a few breaths, Gohan reverted back to his base state. He saw Tomita and Videl flying above alongside Goten, the latter of which helped him carry Vegeta. Tomita had Logan's sword and Hidden Blades in her arms. "C'mon. Let's get these two back to Capsule Corp.," said Gohan. Goten and the girls nodded in agreement, happy that the fight was over. "We also better not tell Trunks about this. He'll have a fit."

"Yeah," said Goten, who was laughing. "At least our dad only lost to two humans as a kid. Vegeta's fully grown."

"Goten, I wouldn't exactly call Tien Shinhan 'human'…"

* * *

 _(_ Bleach/SF _Earth...)_

Soifon waited patiently for Chun-Li to arrive, fearing her neck being ripped apart. She didn't want to think about what would happen if they couldn't get Logan and Cammy back to their world. Since Ichigo wasn't going to be available and Yoruichi insisted that she wait for the Interpol Officer to arrive, she tried everything she could think of to get rid of her nervousness. Nothing worked. The familiar red convertible pulled up and out stepped Chun-Li. To Soifon's surprise, she had found Abel, who still had his body covered in scars, his faux-hawk style, and his usual blue gi top and white shorts. She was about to ask why he rode in the backseat until he saw that Guile rode shotgun.

Guile, as usual, wore a military green tank top, his and Charlie's dog tags, camo pants, and combat boots with his hair in its flattop style (thanks to military-issued hair spray). Chun-Li was looking good as usual in her blue qipao, brown leggings, white boots, and spiked bracelets. As usual, her hair was in its 'ox-horns' style. "Soifon," she greeted. "I guess it's been a while."

"Yeah, but I would think in your opinion, it hasn't been long enough," the Squad 2 Captain said nervously.

"Don't tell me I still scare you. Remember that I'm only doing this for Logan and Cammy. If they came across anyone dangerous I don't know what I'll do. Kiryo's my adopted nephew just as he is yours. That means that we have to work together to save them. I already informed Abel and Guile on the situation, but we had to tell Abel who Kiryo was."

"Trust me, I'll be more than happy to get our friends back. It's been a long time," the ex-mercenary said.

"You have no idea," Guile added.

"Okay then, if you don't mind, follow me. Lady Yoruichi and my mother are here, by the way."

"Abel, prepare to step outside more than a few times," Guile whispered, getting a nod from the larger man.

* * *

Soifon took them in and did the introductions. Yoruichi was even surprised that Chun-Li was able to find Abel, but chalked it up to being a good detective. Chun-Li humbled it down to luck. Suddenly, Ms. Feng cleared her throat. "Okay, you three whipper-snappers, now it's time we got down to business. Our goal is to bring Logan and this 'Cammy' person back to this world. With the help of the Soul Society, we were able to locate where they are. They seem to be in a different universe, but an Earth similar to ours. Be warned, however, that there are several strange things there, such as dinosaurs still being around, futuristic technology, and even talking animals," she said, confusing them. Soifon even thought she was getting to that time where she needed medications. "Any questions?"

"I have one," said the younger of the Feng women. "What kind of medications have you been taking, mom?"

"Oh, Shaolin, I'm not getting that old…yet. Age is just a state of mind, remember?"

"No offense, Soifon, but I think your mother's lost hers," Chun-Li whispered. Soifon smiled back.

"I heard that! Alright, I'm sending all but Yoruichi to that world. Be sure to stay safe. I know you'll stay together." The four of them nodded as Yoruichi opened the Senkaimon to the world where Logan and Cammy were at. Abel, Chun-Li, and Guile haven't been through a Senkaimon before, so Soifon had to guide them. "I hope they get to them soon. My daughter needs a groom," Ms. Feng said after Yoruichi closed the Senkaimon, getting a deadpan look from the Flash Goddess.

* * *

 _(_ DBZ _Earth…)_

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma got Vegeta and Logan into bed to rest up after their sparring match. The injuries were nowhere near as severe as it would've been for normal humans, mainly because of Gohan's interference. Gohan, Goten, and Tomita continued to watch over the Assassin as he started moving around in his bed. Tomita could tell that Logan was having a nightmare, but she didn't know what it was. None of the three Saiyans could understand what he was saying since he was mumbling in his sleep what they believed to be nonsense, but there was one word that he said clearly…or rather, a name: "Cammy!" he exclaimed as he woke up, knocking Goten off the rail of the bed in the process. Tomita would've joked if it weren't for the cold sweat Logan broke out in. He took a breather and looked around. Tomita had a worried look on her face while Gohan had a stoic one, secretly worried about the 'Stage 2 Discharge' that he had. Goten was shaking off his fall. "Tomita? Gohan? Am I back at Capsule Corp.?"

"Yeah," Gohan answered. "That was one heck of a fight you put up. That 'Stage 2 Chidori Discharge is no joke. Neither is that other move you used, the one that's not lightning-based."

"Gohan, I don't know which one you're talking about. I've got three moves that aren't lightning-based and two of them are attacks."

"I think he means that arm swipe move, right?" Tomita asked, getting a nod from the older hybrid.

"Oh, well if that's the case, that's called the 'Sonic Boom'. There are only two other people in my world with that technique: Its originator, Charlie Nash, and his protégé and one of my best friends, Guile. Charlie uses the one-handed version I use, but it's a little bit slower. Guile, due to a lack of patience, uses both of his arms. His version's slower than Charlie's. Right now, Charlie looks like something that came out of Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory."

"He's that scary looking?" Goten asked. "Man, I'd hate to run into him in a dark alley."

"Goten!" Gohan scolded.

"Sorry."

"You're Goten?"

"Yep. I'm Gohan's little brother."

' _Well that's all three Hybrids. Tomita and Vegeta are the only two full-bloods on this Earth,'_ Logan thought. He closed his eyes to concentrate on finding Cammy again. He did find three familiar Spirit Signatures, but none of them were the said Brit. "Darn. No luck there. However, I did pick up three other friends of mine. One of them is Guile. The other two are my close friend Chun-Li and my ex-girlfriend Soifon."

"Were you looking for your girlfriend?" Goten asked, getting a nod from the swordsman. "Is she a blonde girl with pigtails and a scar on her left cheek?"

"How did you know?"

"There's someone there at our place that fits that description," said Gohan. "At the moment, she's using Goten's bed." Gohan got a small bag out and took a green bean out of it. "Here. Take this."

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"It's called a Senzu Bean. Even a piece of it can bring you up to full strength."

"Well, I'll be darned." He broke the Senzu Bean in half and took one half for himself and saved the other for Cammy. After he ate his piece, he was back to full strength. "Thanks, Gohan."

"Don't mention it. You just go meet up with your friends while we get to know Tomita here. We'll tell Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks you said 'hi'." Logan nodded and ran for the door, shocking Videl until Bulma, who was taking her on the grand tour, explained it to her.

* * *

Logan wasted no time in getting out of the city to meet up with Soifon and the others. He still couldn't figure out why he couldn't detect Cammy, nor could he figure out what his nightmare from earlier meant. All he knew was that some figure was going after the two of them and that he knew it wasn't Bison. He got to the forest and saw them. He found that it was odd that he could sense three people, but saw four. That's when he saw that the fourth one was their missing comrade Abel. "Man, this forest is big. I wonder if there are any…" the Frenchman began before being interrupted.

"If you say anything about bears, I'm going to make you regret it," said Guile. The girls only shook their heads at the interactions between the two. Logan jumped down behind them from the tree he was on and made Soifon's senses aware.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile and a wave. The others were glad to see him, the girls giving him a hug. "We've got a lot to catch up on." Logan had spent the next while telling the others what had been going on, including his meetings with Gohan, Tomita, and the others. He even told them about the Saiyans and the common traits of a full-blood Saiyan. He also mentioned that the hybrids didn't necessarily hold these traits and cited Trunks as an example in regards to his eyes and hair. "…and there you have it," he said when he finished.

"So you mean to tell me that you gained an advanced 'Chidori Discharge' state and almost killed your original opponent because you had no control over it?" Guile asked.

"That's right. It was a good thing that Gohan interfered. I never thought I'd be glad I lost."

"Sometimes, you're a strange case, kid. Not as bad as Abel here, though."

"By the way, where's Cammy? I thought she came with you," said Chun-Li.

"Cammy and I got separated when we were sent down here. I can't sense her for some reason, but I've got this feeling in my gut that's telling me she's here on this Earth. Before I left to meet up with you guys, Gohan and Goten told me that she was at their house, but conked out. Unfortunately, I don't even know where their house is at," the Assassin explained. "But enough about that, how'd you guys find Abel? Even I can't sense him."

"That's probably because of the whole 'replacement body' thing. I'm still trying to find my identity in this lifetime. As for how Chun-Li and Guile found me, I happened to have been in Chicago helping Ken find his son's new dog."

"So Ken Masters found you and that led to Chun-Li and Guile finding you afterwards?" The mercenary nodded. Logan and Soifon's senses started to kick in, so they looked up and saw Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Tomita flying above them. "Did I forget to mention that there are people who can fly on this Earth?"

"Yes. Yes you did," Soifon answered, scowling at him. He gave her a nervous chuckle in response.

Videl and the Saiyans landed near the five of them. They got the introductions out of the way with Soifon, Chun-Li, Abel, and Guile learning that Videl was the only one amongst them that was a full-blood human. Tomita was the full-blood Saiyan while Gohan and Goten were the half-breeds. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Logan," said Gohan. "Vegeta said that once you've gained full control of that 'Stage 2 Discharge', he'll be up for a rematch."

"Gohan, if Logan gains control of that state, Vegeta will need a Super Saiyan 2 form," Videl said.

"What's the difference between a regular Saiyan and a Super Saiyan?" Guile asked.

"Super Saiyans have blonde hair and green eyes, both to the same degree as Decapre," answered Logan.

"If you guys want, we can take you to mine and Goten's house. He's actually stronger than he looks. I'll carry Abel while he carries Guile."

"Do you mind if I carry you, Officer?" Videl asked.

"I don't mind. Since Logan and Tomita have already become good friends, she can carry him. Soifon's a Soul Reaper, which means that she can run through the air." The Squad 2 Captain demonstrated her ability to do so by 'Flash Stepping' into the sky.

* * *

They got to Gohan and Goten's house after a while with Chun-Li amazed at Videl's strength. She told her that she's still working on the ki manipulation, but the Interpol Officer was still impressed. As they landed, Logan finally picked up on Cammy's Spirit Signature, sensing that she was still out cold. He also sensed something dangerous in that house. "Guys, wait! I'm picking up seven unfamiliar spirit energies," he said. "Five of them are Saiyans and the other two are human. In fact, one of them is part of Gohan and Goten's Signature."

"That one's mom," Gohan said with a smile. He saw a hover car in the vicinity as well. "It looks like our grandpa, the Ox King's here too." Suddenly, the hybrid's face turned into a cautious one. "You're right. There are other Power Levels there. You guys stay out here. This goes for you too, Goten." The smallest among them nodded as his brother went inside. Sure enough, his mom and grandfather, who was a really large man with a beard, overalls, pink shirt, and an ox hat, were there along with five Saiyans.

One was a big guy who was bald on top wearing black and blue armor without the shoulder pads, instead with straps like Tomita's armor. Next was a fat Saiyan with a bowl cut and a pencil moustache wearing armor with shoulder pads. After that was the only female among the group. She had a bob cut and wore pink underclothes beneath her armor, which was the same model as Tomita's. After that was a tall Saiyan with his hair sticking straight up. His armor had the pads on it as well. The leader, who stood roughly at Gohan's height looking like an adult version of Goten, had scars on his face and a red headband. He had on pants as opposed to shorts.

Chi-Chi feared for her life as she was preparing a meal for each of their unexpected guests. Once she got done, four of the Saiyans were chowing down, but the Goten lookalike wouldn't eat. "I told you I didn't want anything to eat!" he shouted, scaring their hosts. The spiky-haired Saiyan and the girl were concerned about him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry right now. I want to know where my son Kakarot is."

"Oh," said the Ox King. "You mean Goku. I hate to say it, sir, but I'm afraid Goku is no longer with us. He sacrificed himself to save the world."

"Yeah," said Chi-Chi to the shocked Saiyan. "Even now, I still miss him."

"Alright, pal, I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to stand while you harass my mom and grandfather!" Gohan exclaimed, revealing himself to the Saiyans. "My dad's not here, so you'll have to deal with me!"

"Wait, did you say Kakarot is your dad?" asked the leader. "What's your name, boy?"

"My name is Gohan. My father is Kakarot, but the people of Earth call him Goku."

"Somehow, I find the name Goku more fitting for him than Kakarot. Well, Gohan, my name is Bardock. I'm his father." The revelation shocked Gohan, as well as Goten, Videl, and Tomita as they walked in. "Hello, my grandson."

CHAPTER 4 END

* * *

 **Gohan and Goten had just met their grandfather Bardock, the Saiyan that Vegeta had mentioned to Logan earlier. Will the shock of it all be enough to quell a potential battle? Find out next time on 'Chronomancer's Games'!**

 **Okay, that was a heck of a chapter to write. The next one should be interesting as well.**


	5. A Family of Super Saiyans!

**Last time on 'Chronomancer's Games': Vegeta and Logan had a sparring match to test Logan's 'Chidori Discharge' power against the abilities of a Super Saiyan. All seemed well despite Logan's disadvantage of not being able to fly. However, Vegeta let his pride get the best of him as he goaded his superhuman foe into taking it to the next step. As Logan predicted, he lost complete control over his 'Stage 2 Discharge' and attacked Vegeta mercilessly. Just as the rage-blinded Assassin was about to deliver the finishing blow, Gohan stepped in, having been watching along with Tomita, Videl, and Goten. After the original half-breed Saiyan defeated Logan using the Super Saiyan 2 state, the latter reunited with his friends Chun-Li, Soifon, Guile, and Abel. Now, as they find themselves at Gohan's house, they meet with Gohan's family, including Bardock, the long-lost father of Goku.**

* * *

 **A Family of Super Saiyans! Cammy Reawakens!**

Within the Son family house was shocked silence. They all noticed the similarities between Gohan and Bardock, the latter claiming to be Gohan's grandfather. Gohan even noticed that they had a lot in common physically, save for the scars and the hair. He was suspicious, though, and a little bit angry that Bardock and his troops were there in the first place. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, pal," said the Hybrid. "My grandpa on my dad's side of the family was killed when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. With my dad's latest self-sacrifice, the only full-blood Saiyans left are Tomita here and Vegeta. And they hate each other."

"Believe me when I say it, Gohan," Bardock said, frustrated that Gohan didn't believe him. "Lately, there have been dimensional rifts throughout all of space and time. I'm not supposed to be here and neither are the rest of my crew. Yet, here we are. This doesn't make sense to me either. Kakarot was my son and, as I've come to discover, the greatest Saiyan I wish I had truly met. I could tell from your upbringing that he's had a few father figures, but he grew up without his parents." He then caught a glimpse of Goten. "That Kakarot lookalike you have standing there. Is that your little brother?"

"Yeah. His name's Goten. He was named that in dad's honor since his Earth name is Goku." The girl in Bardock's group had a good look at Goten.

"Aww! He's so cute!" she exclaimed, breaking the tension between Bardock and Gohan. She excitedly picked up the little Hybrid. "Bardock, he looks like a little version of you."

"Well, at least in terms of innocence and the hairstyle, he does take after Goku," said Chi-Chi.

"Well I think that's a good thing. His father must've been a good-looking man," Tomita added. "Have a good look at Gohan here." This got Videl and Chi-Chi to fall over and Gohan to blush madly. "At least Gohan inherited a lot of his traits from Goku, including his good heart." Said Hybrid decided to get back on track.

"Moving on," he said. "If you're really my grandfather, then it must not be any wonder where my dad got his abilities from. During his fight against Frieza, he obtained a transformation into a legendary warrior of the Saiyan race. I obtained the same power increase trait from him as well. Heck, Goten got the transformation at a younger age than I did."

"So you and Goten here are Super Saiyans as well, huh? I should've figured. Of course my son and grandsons would get it."

"It's a good thing my evil uncle never got it before he was killed."

"So Raditz was killed? I see that bastard Frieza got him too."

"Actually, Frieza didn't get him. My dad and a Namekian named Piccolo got him. That was the first time my dad made the ultimate sacrifice. I may have also wrecked his ship." This got Bardock and his team to laugh not because they thought that Gohan was bluffing, but because nowadays, they weren't too fond of Raditz. The female among the group was even squeezing Goten to keep from rolling over.

"Uh miss? Can you please let me go? I'm running out of air," said Goten.

"S-Sorry, G-Goten," she said upon hearing the little guy. After she put him down, Goten dusted himself off. "By the way, my name's Fasha. The tall guy's Tora, the really large guy's Borgos, and the chubby guy's Shugesh."

"What do you know, Goten. You're a hit with the ladies," said Ox-King, getting slugged by Chi-Chi. Goten just did his cheeky grin that Goku's normally known for.

"Hey, mom," Gohan said, getting Chi-Chi's attention. "I think you better show Logan to our guest in Goten's room. She might be his girlfriend." Chi-Chi nodded and signaled Logan to follow her. "As for you, Grandpa Bardock, how about a show of skill? It'll do me good to know my dad's side of the family after all."

"I'd be honored, Gohan," said Bardock. Everyone went outside with Gohan and Bardock flying a good distance away from the house so the others wouldn't get hurt.

Chi-Chi let Logan into Goten's room, where Cammy was lying comatose on the bed. He slowly approached her with a kind smile as he took out the other half of the Senzu Bean he took. The Assassin gave it to her and kissed her on the forehead. After a little bit, Cammy woke up and saw her boyfriend smiling down on her. She smiled back as they embraced. "Good morning, beautiful," he said, making her laugh. Chi-Chi was smiling at the two and reminiscing of her days with Goku. "Can you stand?"

"I think so. I could use a little help, Logan," said Cammy. He took her right hand with his and wrapped his left arm around her to help her up. They saw the toys that Goten had and Logan shook his head. They got outside to join the others. It was just in time too since Gohan and Bardock haven't started their fight.

Gohan saw them and smiled due to Cammy finally being awake. Logan finally noticed a scary trait on Bardock that the other full-blood Saiyans had as well. "Uh-oh," he said. "Gohan, be careful! Bardock's still got his tail!"

Gohan had a good look at his grandfather and saw that Logan was right. "Hey, you're right! Thanks for the tip, Logan!" he said back.

"Shall we get started?" asked Bardock. He didn't wait for Gohan to answer as he let out a mighty shout. Within a blink of an eye, his hair was blonde and standing up straight with five strands over his face. As with Gohan and Vegeta, his eyes were green as well. Gohan responded with his own Super Saiyan transformation, shocking the ones who haven't seen it yet. This included Logan since he fought Gohan in an out-of-control 'Stage 2 Chidori Discharge' state.

"Yes, we shall." Bardock made the first move and quickly slammed Gohan in the chest. The Hybrid retaliated with an elbow to his grandfather's face. He then spun around and kicked him away, following with a 'Masenko' blast from both hands. He saw that Bardock had but a few scratches on him when the dust cleared. "What the- I guess that's what I get for not going full throttle right off the bat."

"My turn." Bardock fired a shot and managed to get around Gohan, pushing him towards the blast. Gohan recovered, but the older Saiyan slammed him to the ground. Gohan regained his composure and sensed around for Bardock. He blocked a foot that was about to connect with his back, grabbed it, spun around, and tossed Bardock away. Gohan decided to take it to the next level and turn into a Super Saiyan 2.

"That must be Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form. It's no wonder I lost against him. And if he's this strong…" Logan said, getting the attention of his friends. "…I'd hate to imagine how strong Goku was." Gohan had managed to turn the tables against Bardock, dodging each of his blasts and surprising him with his speed and power. Bardock had managed to get away from his grandson, amazed and proud of his power.

The two of them shared a familial smile as the teenager put his hands together and to his side. It was a technique that Videl and Bardock's Elite didn't recognize even by pattern. Goten, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi did recognize it fully while Logan and his friends recognized the pattern as similar to Ryu and Ken's 'Hadoken'. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Gohan began, a blue energy ball coming from his hands. "…HA!" The Hybrid fired the blast from his hands and aimed it towards Bardock. Logan noted that, unlike the 'Hadoken', the 'Kamehameha' was still attached to Gohan's hands. Bardock took the shot and underestimated the power behind it, still believing that Gohan was still in his original Super Saiyan form.

The older Saiyan fell to the ground and was knocked out of his Super Saiyan form. They all went to check on him (Logan carrying Cammy since she was still recovering) and found him to be alright. They found him lying in the grass and laughing, showing that he had a good time fighting his grandson. "Now that was a battle!" Bardock exclaimed. "Gohan, you truly do have my blood and fighting spirit coursing through your veins! Kakarot truly raised a strong son, maybe two!"

"Um, actually, Grandpa Bardock," Goten started, getting Bardock's attention. "I never knew dad. He died before I was born."

"So you've been raised by your brother and your mother this whole time?" asked the older Saiyan, who sat cross-legged. Goten nodded.

"Something like that. I would've loved to meet my dad, but unfortunately, Gohan informed me that the Dragon Balls won't grant the same wish twice for the same person. Since dad died twice, they won't resurrect him a second time."

"Well that stinks. I need to find a way to meet my son, but how? These 'Dragon Balls' you mentioned won't do if he's targeted for the same wish twice."

"Tell me about it," said Gohan. "Even though the Dragon Balls have switched Guardians, it's still the same dragon."

"Tell me, Gohan, is the Guardian that Namekian you mentioned earlier? You know, Piccolo?"

"Actually, Grandpa Bardock, the Guardian of the Earth is a Namekian, but it's not Piccolo. He's more of a fighter."

"Gohan, if you don't mind, my friends and I are going to head back to West City. We need to check in with Bulma anyways," Logan said.

"Alright, Logan. Take care." Logan nodded as Tomita carried all of them back to West City.

* * *

Tomita got the crew back to West City, Soifon having volunteered to 'Flash Step' there. She dropped off the crew and landed, remembering to restrain herself from punching Vegeta's face in. Logan rang the doorbell and Trunks answered it. "Hey, Logan, you're back!" said the young half-breed. Trunks' enthusiasm was met with Logan messing up his hair.

"Oh great," said Cammy with an amused smile. "Logan took in another 'little sibling'." Tomita was confused, but the Delta Red soldier was obviously referring to Makoto and Rukia back in their world. Trunks let the crew in and showed them to the lab.

"Now, you see here, guys, the pattern of the guy's energy signals. They're akin to that of a Super Saiyan, but he doesn't have an ounce of Saiyan blood in him," Bulma said, showing her findings on Logan to some friends of hers. One of them was a head shorter than Gohan and Bardock wearing a yellow shirt over a white T-shirt, green slacks, and black shoes. He had his hair cut, but it was in a mess, and also, a scar over his right eye and a cross scar on his cheek similar to Bardock's. There was also a fighter who was little more than 4' tall and without a nose. He had a red shirt, white pants, blue wristbands, and a mess of hair on his head. There was also a beautiful blonde woman whose hair was neck-length and her eyes were a cool blue. She wore a black shirt with gray sectioned sleeves, blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. The last occupant in the room was a little girl with traits from the latter two, showing that she was their daughter. She had her father's face and head style, but her mother's hair color. She was wearing a pink dress at the moment.

The one with the scars had a slightly worried expression on his face. He had seen the power behind the Super Saiyan transformations, especially Gohan's, Goku's, and Vegeta's. "So what you're saying is, Bulma, is that this guy is like some sort of Super Human?" he asked.

"That's pretty much it. Still, you should be able to keep up with him if he stays in his normal state, Yamcha. The same goes with Krillin."

"I highly doubt it," said Vegeta, who just entered the room. "That kid's tough enough in his base form if he could take on two Saiyans at Nappa and Raditz's levels."

"Wait, did you say that he could keep up with both Nappa and Raditz in his base form?" Krillin asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did, shorty. Those energy levels are balanced, normal. However, it's the third one that fluctuates. He wasn't bluffing when he said he couldn't control that 'Stage 2 Discharge'. After thinking about it, I realized I survived thanks to Kakarot's older son interfering."

"And that brings me to the next part. Logan's energy levels are similar to Gohan's, even in the 'Stage 2 Discharge', which, if he gets a grasp of it, is as powerful as Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 Stage," Bulma continued.

"Isn't that the form Gohan was in when I was regurgitated from Cell?" asked the blond woman.

"Yes, 18, it was."

"Oh man. I bet even Gohan couldn't teach him how to control it," said Krillin. "In fact, I believe Goku's about the only one who can."

"That'd be pretty cool," said Logan, who just walked in with his friends and Trunks. Vegeta grit his teeth at Logan's presence while noticing simultaneously the rest of the crew. The one that had them interested among them was Abel. However, Yamcha took particular interest in Cammy, Chun-Li, Tomita, and Soifon. "The dimensions were messed with again, so we met Bardock and his Elite. Get this: He's a Super Saiyan who still has his tail."

"So Bardock's here?" asked Vegeta. Logan smirked and nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's over at Gohan's house. Gohan had to turn into a Super Saiyan 2 to beat him like he did me."

"So that makes two straight wins for Gohan since this whole dimension thing started? That's great!" Krillin exclaimed before realizing he was talking to one of the ones that Gohan had beaten. "I-I mean…"

"You can relax, man. I still have to get better control of…" Logan began until his head started pounding.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Abel.

"I'm fine, Abel. Something's up. I felt a shockwave of Spirit Energy just now. "

"Well can you tell us who you're sensing now?" asked Guile as Logan was focusing.

"Yep," he answered. "They're both familiar." A smirked formed on the Assassin's face, reminding Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta, and 18 of Goku. "One of them is our old friend Kiryo." Chun-Li, Cammy, Soifon, and Guile were smiling along with him, but Abel was confused. "That's odd. The other one I'm sensing is Trunks, but he's right here," he said, indicating to the young Saiyan.

"Then it's Future Trunks you're sensing," Vegeta said with a smirk. Logan looked at the Saiyan Prince with confusion. "He's an alternate version of Trunks from an apocalyptic version of the future caused by that world's versions of Android 18 and her brother Android 17." The revelation shocked 18 since she had just figured out how Future Trunks knew about them. "Is something wrong, Android?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see Future Trunks again. I have to say something to him," she said.

' _Great. Another machine, but at least she's on our side. I'm sensing a Spirit Signature from her as well, so she must've been human before becoming an android,'_ said Logan, who was getting sick of dealing with machines.

"Alright, come with me. Krillin, Yamcha, you two are coming as well as Logan."

"I'll look after the others until you guys get back," said Bulma. Chun-Li, Soifon, Tomita, and Cammy were about to go with them, but Bulma stopped them. "Not so fast, you three," she said, referring to Chun-LI, Cammy, and Tomita. "Soifon can go with them since that's probably the norm for Soul Reapers. We need to get you three some clothes to blend in, though." The three of them looked at their outfits in confusion.

"Okay, but nothing from Vegeta's wardrobe. Got it?" said Tomita.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

While they were looking to meet up with Future Trunks and Kiryo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 were flying in the air. Soifon volunteered to go with Logan on the ground to make him feel better about not being able to fly. They ran and 'Flash Stepped' on the buildings instead. They looked on the ground and saw the crowds of people running the opposite direction. Logan and Soifon saw that they were being chased by what looked like silver lights. One of them appeared before them, prompting Logan to step in front of Soifon and secretly hand her a container. Soifon got the idea and took it. Yamcha and the others looked at what they were doing, still confused as to why they stopped.

Logan held out his right hand to lure the ring into the trap. As it made its way to the Assassin, Soifon 'Flash Stepped' in-between them and caught it, locking the container as well. "I'd like to know why Nate would try something like this. We'll have to research these rings later, though," Logan said. They looked and saw some constructs aiming towards a certain spot in the sky, only to get destroyed as well. "That must be Trunks! Kiryo can't fly!" The others nodded as they proceeded to the spot where the fighter was at.

At the battlefield, several Silver Lanterns, each wearing a variation of the black and silver color scheme associated with the organization, were trying to gang up on one particular warrior. This warrior happened to resemble an older version of Trunks, but he had on a pair of dark grey trousers, gold boots, a black tank top, and a lavender jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. He also wore a sword on his back. Unlike Kid Trunks, Future Trunks also had a serious look on his face most of the time.

As the others arrived, F. Trunks was taking on 10 Silver Lanterns, each of them determined to capture him due to his abilities. They combined their powers to encase him in a condensed sphere, hoping that he wasn't powerful enough to break it. Unfortunately for them, that wasn't the case; F. Trunks' will, combined with his power, was more than enough to take them on. He smirked, sheathed his sword, and began to power up. A gold aura surrounded him as his hair started to defy gravity. Logan saw this as the tell-tale sign of a Super Saiyan transformation, having seen Gohan and Bardock transform as well. Vegeta's hair never changed style when he changed, so he was an exception.

The power of the transformation alone was enough to break the sphere as F. Trunks' hair turned from purple to gold while his eyes went from blue to green. "Oh man! Just what the hell are we dealing with here?" one of the Lanterns asked.

"I'll answer that one, you morons! You're not dealing with an ordinary human! I'm a hybrid mix between a human and a Saiyan! As it just so happens, you're dealing with a Super Saiyan!" said the young hybrid. Not knowing the full extent of a Saiyan's power, the Lanterns were frightened to the point where all they could do is fire energy shots from their rings, hoping to hit the young man. When the smoke cleared, F. Trunks was still in one piece with no scratches on him. "Nice shot…unless you were aiming for me!"

The frightened Lanterns kept wasting their energy trying to hurt him, while Trunks just stayed there and yawned. "You look bored, Son," Vegeta said, appearing behind F. Trunks.

"Please. I don't want to sound like you, Father, but compared to the Androids, Cell, Frieza, and King Cold, these guys aren't really a challenge."

"I see. You're just toying with them. Why don't we knock them out already? They're not even worth killing."

"That sounds fun." With that, Vegeta transformed into his own Super Saiyan form and helped F. Trunks knock out the 10 Lanterns that they were up against. It took them no time at all since they also had Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 there as well. "Well that's that. Thanks for helping with the clean-up, guys!" the hybrid said to the others. "Now what about that guy?" They looked and saw Kiryo having a tough time dealing with 5 Silver Lanterns.

"Let me help him," Logan said, getting Future Trunks' attention. He kicked in his 'Chidori Discharge' and started literally running circles around the Lanterns. "Hey, Kiryo! How about a little combo finisher?"

"You got it, Logan!" Kiryo exclaimed, holding both of his swords in his hands. "Chidori…" he began, slowly spinning before quickly speeding up like a top. "…Cyclone!" The attack had Kiryo spinning along the sides of the twister that Logan created. When he got to each of the Silver Lanterns, the Lantern was knocked out. The twister cleared and Kiryo landed on his feet, followed by the Silver Lanterns landing on their backs. The group was happy with their work until the remaining Lantern quickly gathered up his friends and took them back to HQ. "Man that was dull. I can't believe I wasted that move on those weaklings."

"Kiryo, what did I tell you about putting down your opponents?" Logan asked.

"I know. I know. But you have to admit that for Silver Lanterns, these guys aren't that strong."

"Hold on, man," F. Trunks said, getting Kiryo and Logan's attention. "What the heck is a Silver Lantern?"

"That's right. We're in a different world, aren't we? In my universe, there are seven organizations based on the emotional spectrum. The Silver Lantern Corp. happens to be an eighth one whose rings are powered by Freedom," said Logan. After a bit, F. Trunks, Vegeta, and the others learned about the different Lantern Corps. That got the hybrid thinking. "What's on your mind, Trunks?"

"These guys didn't call themselves the 'Silver Lantern Corp.' Instead, they addressed themselves as 'Soldiers of the Silver Empire'. My guess is that they're an alternate version of your 'Silver Lanterns'."

"Whatever the case may be, in our world, there are only two Silver Lanterns, but by Kiryo's time, there's a whole organization of them."

"Wait, you're a time-traveler, Kiryo?" Trunks asked the Future Assassin.

"Yeah, but there must be an alternate timeline from our world like you said," Kiryo answered.

"I see…If that's the case, then this world and your world have the same circumstances. If we can work together, we can solve this little problem. We'll all be right back where we belong."

"That would mean that Gohan and Goten wouldn't see their grandfather on Goku's side anymore," Logan added. "But if that's what it takes, at least we'll be able to work together on this one, right, Kiryo?" Kiryo smirked in response, getting Soifon to smile.

"Trunks, can I get something off my chest?" 18 asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," F. Trunks answered. He was caught off guard when 18 hugged him. "Okay…what's going on, 18?"

"I wanted to apologize for the destruction caused in your timeline by mine and 17's counterparts. After the Hell we went through with Cell, I've come to realize that no one should have to go through any kind of torture."

"Well, 17 should be like you, shouldn't he? You know, alive with the bomb removed from his chest?"

"Yes. We haven't spoken much, but I hear he's taken up farming."

"Well, I hate to say it, Android, but we need your brother's help as well," said Vegeta.

"Androids 17 and 18, huh?" asked Logan. "I hate to ask, but how many Androids are there in this world total?"

"There are 21 Androids overall, Cell included. The more active ones that have been seen by Goku not just include him, 17 and 18, but also Androids 8, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, and 20, that last one being Dr. Gero, who created them in the first place," Trunks explained.

"Wait, so Dr. Gero made himself into an Android? Why the Hell would he do that?"

"I'm not sure, but Android 19 was an energy absorbing model. Because they were more designed to be completely robotic, unlike 17 and 18, 19 apparently followed Gero's orders to the letter. He must've made himself an Android with that kind of design, so he and 19 may have had a sort of connection. It was 17 who killed Dr. Gero and my father who destroyed 19 after the latter took advantage of a heart virus that Goku was suffering. The only Androids alive now are 17 and 18."

"Why don't we just head home?" Vegeta suggested. "You can fill your mother and Logan's friends in on the situation." F. Trunks and the others nodded at the suggestion. "Oh, and you can meet this world's you, Trunks."

"Why doesn't that excite me?" Logan, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, and Soifon knew the answer to that one.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a spherical ship in space, many Silver Lanterns were hard at work operating it. The ship even had the Silver Lantern's symbol, which was a Brainiac symbol with each of the circles containing a deadly laser. In the throne room, the Silver Lanterns from earlier were cowardly kneeling before their Emperor. "What news have you to report?" asked the Emperor.

"W-W-Well, Your Majesty, we have managed to take a few civilians with the rings and have them sent here, but there were these warriors who defeated 15 of our men, the ones you see before you now," said the scared Lantern. "T-Two of them even used this lightning based move to knock out f-five of them while the other 10 were k-knocked out b-b-by S-S-Super S-S-Saiyans!"

"Saiyans, you say? I'll have to learn more about these Saiyans." The Emperor stood up, the shadows of the room still covering his face. "Ah, Logan. Even in your death, you continue to vex me, this time in the form of your younger self, the version of you when we first met…It matters not. I killed you once and I'll do it again."

CHAPTER 5 END

* * *

 **Logan and the others have met up with Future Trunks and Kiryo in the process of dealing with what appear to be Rogue Silver Lanterns. But how does this 'Silver Emporer' know Logan? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Okay, not as long as I'd like it to be, but close enough. Keep an eye out for the next one.**


End file.
